A Light In The Spark
by Strawberrytop007
Summary: Currently Down until I finish re-writing The First Instalment!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use!

Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala.

Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose.

Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings.

Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang.

Zaru Kiys and the _Club Kunoichi_ belongs to Zaru-san

All characters used with full permission from their owners!

* * *

**A Light In The Spa****rk**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 1**

_New Divide_

* * *

_One year, six months later ..._

_Shanghai, 11:38 pm_

Major William Lennox quickly wiped the sweat from under his helmet as he sat still. He glanced around at the faces of his comrades as they followed his lead. He watched as Robert Epps sat in the corner of the group, contacting their allies on the field.

With a low sigh, Major Lennox stood up as his team followed. "Wait for the signal." He whispered as the men looked up at the night sky.

Epps approached slowly as he stood next to the young Major. "We got Jet girl heading our way." He reported as the sound of the F-15's engine roared overhead.

"That's the signal! Move out!" Lennox ordered as the group got to their feet and began their move. "We got Arcee and Mirage taking cover, draw the enemy their way!"

"Lennox!" One of the men shouted as the group found themselves flat on their backs. Once the attacker was in full view the men quickly fell back in order to take cover.

"This isn't good!" Lennox shouted as they began firing at the large red robot, who was rolling on one giant wheel, while the other large wheel knocked down two of their helicopters. "**Shit!** Epps! Get Jetstrike and Hide' down here **now**!"

"This is Epps, requesting immediate backup!" Epps contacted as he began firing at the rampaging bot.

_/This is Jetstrike coming in!/_ The black and gold F-15 quickly swooped down as missiles were shot out at the Decepticon.

"I'm on my way!" Ironhide shouted as he swiftly transformed while firing his cannons.

_/We've spotted a second Decepticon!/_

"**Arcee! Mirage**!" Lennox shouted as the pink motorcycle and dark blue race car came speeding out from their cover.

"On it!" Arcee shouted as the Silver Audi began its retreat.

Once on his tail Mirage quickly transformed in the air as he grabbed on to the rear end of the Audi. "Gottcha!" He shouted as the car spun, attempting to throw him off. As the Autobot readied his blade he stopped as he glanced at the Decepticon Symbol on the back of the vehicle. It looked like any other symbol, only it appeared to be scratched out. "What the..?"

"**Mirage**!" Arcee shouted from where she was tailgating them.

The blue Autobot looked up at the oncoming Decepticon, Demolishor, who was headed right for them. "_**Oh Slag**_!" Without thinking the mech quickly dove off the Audi and crashed right into the femme. Both bots watched as Sideways sped away from the scene.

"**Look out**!" Mirage grabbed Arcee and yanked her out of the way of the Decepticon's wheel. Both looked up stunned as they watched the two trigger-happy bots on top of Demolishor as they shot at him.

"Having fun!" Arcee shouted from the ground.

"You know it!" Jetstrike shouted gleefully as she shot at the Con's head.

"Slow down your Punk Ass!" Ironhide shouted as he struggled to stay on the one wheel.

_/Hide keep him out of the open!/_ Lennox shouted threw the radio.

"Where'd the other one go?" Epps looked around as Lennox and his team continued running.

"I'm sorry but their too many!" The Audi Decepticon tried to explain. "I had no chose but to flee!"

"**You sniveling little coward**!" The enormous bot kicked at Sideways. "Astrotrain will hear of this!" Sixshot snarled as he quickly transformed into the large tank.

"Major we got two Cons' coming our way!" One of the men shouted as he watched the scanner.

"Contact our air support!" Lennox ordered. "Tell them we need Prime down here now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hide'!" The black and gold femme shouted before being thrown off the Decepticon.

"Oh Slag It!" The weapon's specialist grumbled as he too was thrown into a nearby building.

"I'll teach that punk to mess with me!" Jetstrike readied her cannon on her arm as both bots charged.

"Autobot Fools!" Demolishor shouted as he swiped the two away with his long arms. "You cannot take me down that easily!"

"You call this easy!" Jetstrike rubbed her head as a blur of Red and Blue quickly sped by.

"Prime!" Ironhide shouted, as the Leader jumped on top of the Decepticon and began shooting at its head.

"**Pull Over**!" The Autobot Commander shouted, as the Con began to lose his balance.

"Take Cover!" Ironhide yelled as both bots jumped back. They watched as Demolishor came crashing down on the concrete, screaming in pain and rage.

"Thanks Prime!" Jetstrike sighed as she stood up.

"Surround the perimeter!" Lennox said out of breath. "Nice job Big Guy!" Optimus nodded.

"It's confirmed Major, the other two are gone." One of the soldiers said, checking his scanners.

"Must of retreated, the cowards!" Ironhide huffed as he folded his arms a crossed his chest.

"Alright let's get this cleaned up!" Will said as he checked his watch. "We've got four hours!"

"Yeah, I'll tell him." Epps shut his phone as he waved to get Will's attention. "Hey! Just got a message from Team B! They got two Cons'!"

"Good, where were they?" Will folded his arms.

"You'll never believe it! _Alaska!_" Epps shook his head. "Man, their hiding in more difficult places!"

"I hope those twins are freezing their afts off!" Ironhide muttered so only Arcee, Mirage, and Jetstrike could hear.

"Poor Ratchets' with em' too!" Jetstrike put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure there driving him nuts!"

"Come on you four!" Optimus said as the four bots' scrambled over to help with the Decepticon carcass.

* * *

_Once everyone was evacuated, authorities said they were able to contain the spill. Some citizens claimed to have seen some bizarre things there, but authorities have assured them all is well! And In other news..._

The young raven-haired women moaned as she flipped through the channels. She had her feet, which were in her favorite pair of black boots, propped up comfortably on the table. She casually reached her hand down into the bag, or at least where the bag was supposed to be!

"What the...?" The young woman got to her feet as she searched around her chair. "Where did it...?" She stopped dead as she spotted the small furry form lying on its back on the couch. "_**Skipper**_!" She shouted as the Schipperke dog quickly squirmed around until he was on his four legs. "**You little shit** give me that!" She snatched the now empty bag of Cheese crackers from the yipping cheese covered dog. "Great..." She sighed. "Now I'm gonna get bitched at for letting you eat these!" She watched as the little black dog tilted it's head.

**" Hawkins!"** Both jumped as a tall built man entered the room. "What are you doing!"

"Taking a break what's it look like!" Kia casually put her hands in her army green pants as she put her weight on her left foot.

"Your supposed to be outside! Lennox's team will be landing shortly!" He pointed towards the door. He then notched the cheese covered pooch who sunk back a bit. _**"Why Is He Cheese Covered Dammit!?"**_

"It's not my fault! The little shit got to it when I wasn't looking'!" Kia argued as he temper rose.

Skipper was the NEST Team's new Search and Rescue dog, his size made it easy to get into small places. But his personality was more than anyone at the base could handle! The headstrong pup was a handful!

"Just go outside and wait!" He put his hand on his forehead. "It's about time you met these guys."

"Crap, you mean the robots?" Kia wrinkled her nose. "I don't need no stinkin' tin cans protecting me! I got my own protection and it's called _my fist_!"

"_Sure_, just get out there!"

"Nervous?" One of the men lifted an eyebrow as Kia walked out into the open, where she was nearly blinded by the sunlight.

"Hell no!" She folded her arms. "Besides, I wanna see these big bots everyone here keeps on talkin' bout!"

"There coming in now!"

Kia watched as the two planes came in for a landing. Both were being followed by an F-22 and a smaller F-15. Behind the two came an enormous space shuttle, who kept its distance from the group in front.

Once the troops began to unload her eyes widened as a large semi-truck, with flames across the front came into view. Following behind was a black top kick with two metal pipes coming out the back. After both trucks exited a hot pink motorcycle emerged, followed by a dark blue race car.

Once the first plane unloaded the second followed, allowing two Lamborghinis to exit, one red the other yellow. Both were followed by a bright greenish Hummer Ambulance, a golden motorcycle, and a bright yellow Camaro with two black stripes. The last car to emerge was a white and blue Mustang, who appeared to have taken a bit of a beaten.

Epps and Lennox approached as Epps examined Kia's expression. "Impressed?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Was all she could get out as the vehicles quickly began shifting gears as parts moved from one place to another forming what looked like legs, hands, and heads! "_**Holy Shit**_!" The twenty-two year old stared in awe.

"Great job everyone. Now let's check in!" Lennox led the group inside the large base as Kia followed curiously.

"Primus, I need repairs!" The mustang said while observing his dents.

"Me too!" The Camaro whined as he nodded towards his slightly shattered leg.

"I need to be repaired first Ratchet!" Wheeljack blurted out.

"Why you!?" BumbleBee folded his arms stubbornly.

"Because, I've got a date with Riley tonight!" The wacky inventor said proudly. "Wanna look my best!"

"It'll have to wait, Prime wants me present at the meeting with command." Ratchet sighed as the group got inside.

_**"Maggie!"**_ Glen shot her a worried look as she quickly snapped out of it.

"_What_!? Glen I'm just saying..." The blonde Australian blushed as she tried to keep her eyes off of the Autobots Leader. She had just clued Glen on the fact that she thought Optimus was somewhat..._**hot!**_

"_He's a robot_!" Glen threw his arms in the air.

"I know that! And he's got a mate! I was just saying!" Maggie quickly decided to change the subject.

"Aww man here he comes!" Glen said in a hushed tone as the stern looking man got up from his seat, where he had been waiting the past thirty minutes. "He looks pissed!"

"Excuse me sir I don't believe we've met." Lennox said cautiously as the man straitened up.

"Director Galloway, National Security Advisor!" He said without looking at The Major.

Lennox's eyes went to Glen who was behind Galloway, mouthing the word _"Evil"_ to him. "What brings you here sir.."

"Your little space buddies that's what!" He shouted as everyone turned around. "On camera! Someone caught you on _camera_!" he pointed his finger.

"What! No one else was there!"

"_Look at this_!" He pointed to the monitor screen. Lennox and Epps watched as the sounds of screaming and sirens could be heard. They were able to catch a small glimpse of what looked like a giant metal foot. **"See That!"**

"What is it?" Epps tilted his head looking closer.

"A foot! It's a foot! _His_ foot!" Galloway pointed at Ironhide who snorted.

"I was thrown from that Basterd! I couldn't control where I was going to land!" The Autobot snarled as he folded his arms.

"Come on no one can tell what that is!" Lennox protested.

"And we have another problem! The arrival of a new teammate! How'd that happen!?" His voice shouted at Mirage who just glared down at the man. "Who gave _you_ permission to invite your buddies here!?"

"Almost two years we've been fighting together! We trust them one-hundred percent!" Lennox quickly jumped in.

"Another thing Major!" Galloway put his hand out to stop Lennox as he continued. "I thought it was clear that the _only_ humans you are aloud to associate with are the team members of NEST! No other humans!"

"If I may step in..." Everyone turned to see the Autobot Leader step closer to the two men. "I myself have assigned each Autobot with one of each of the humans we first came in contact with, as their Guardian! Therefore they _are_ allowed to pay visits whenever they like."

"Says who? _**You?**_! I'm sorry but here you don't have that kind of power! Here it goes threw _me_ first!"

"How _dare _you!" Elita 1's expression hardened as she stepped closer.

"No one talks to Prime like that!" BumbleBee reared up his engine.

"If we feel like leaving this base, then we leave!" Skyfire quickly spoke up.

"Sir with all due respect, these guys have gotten extremely close with their Charges we allow them to have the time to visit! It's ridiculous to keep them here when they're not need!" Lennox argued.

_/Prime please let me shoot him!/ _Ironhide quickly shouted threw the radio link.

_/Shh! Ironhide! You know we don't harm humans!/_

_/As much as I hate you Ironhide, I have to agree!/ _Starscream quickly interrupted the two. _/I will not have some dumb fleshling keeping me from seeing my Partner!/_ he snarled.

_/Alright! Just don't shoot him Slag it!/_ Optimus sighed. _/I'll see what I can do!/_

"Optimus sir." Mirage stepped in quietly.

"Yes what is it Mirage?" Optimus asked in a hushed voice so Galloway could not hear.

"About those Cons'....I don't think they were actually Decepticons." Mirage shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I was chasing Sideways I saw something...His Decepticon Symbol was scratched out." The dark blue Autobot whispered.

"Well, it's obvious their not Autobots!" Ironhide butted in.

"_**Or are they**_!" All heads turned as Galloway shouted. Optimus shook his head with irritation at the ease dropping man. "If you say they're not Decepticons then there's only one other side! _Your side_! How do we know they're not Autobots!"

"I don't know maybe cause they were **blowing stuff up**!" Epps snickered to himself.

"How do we know that the Autobots aren't hostile?" Galloway ignored his remark. "After all it seems like you do just as much damage as the enemy does!"

"Sir, The Autobots _protect_ life! There's a huge difference between them and the Cons'!' Maggie finally spoke up.

"I'll believe it when I see it! Until then, you better watch it!" Galloway pointed to the large robots who glared down.

* * *

"Hey Sam?" The dark haired young women slid out from underneath the vehicle as she spoke. "Can you hand me a wrench?" Mikeala asked as Sam squirmed over towards the tool box.

"Yeah sure..." Sam searched through the red box as he stopped to think. "Keala...?"

"Dammit boy!" Sam squeaked as Mikeala's fresh out of prison father came up behind him. "Don't you know what a wrench looks like." he reached in and grabbed the wrench before tossing it to his daughter.

"Uhh...sorry." Sam shrugged sheepishly. The man scared him half to death, and it wasn't even the fact that he had been in prison, just that he was the father of the love of his life!

"Keala you need to get yourself a real man!" He sighed as he wiped his hands off on a towel.

"**Dad**!' The young brunette sat up as she watched Sam's expression. "Sam is a man!"

He glared down at the young man who had gone pale. "Just cause he's good in bed doesn't mean he's a _real man_!"

Both Mikeala and Sam went completely red in the face as their eyes widened. **"DAD!"** Mikeala shouted as she threw a towel at him.

"What! Darlin' I'm just saying!" He put on his cap as he walked outside to continue working on his motorcycle.

"You told him?" Sam stuttered.

"No!" Mikeala folded her arms as she got up to her feet. "Relax, he's just joking!" She wrapped her tan arms around his neck as they gently kissed.

"I am so a man!" Sam muttered.

"Of course you are baby!" Mikeala laughed a little before looking at the clock. "We better go."

"Why?" Sam moaned as she cut off the kiss.

"It's almost one, remember your mom invited us to lunch!" She grabbed her bag as he followed her out the door. "See ya dad!" She waved as she got on her motorcycle.

* * *

The mocha skinned brunette watched the clock on the wall as she padded her fingernails against the bar, creating a clicking noise. _God, this was boring_! She actually liked her job, but when no one was there, it was just plan boring!

"Lala hun, could you give me a hand?" Leiana Grey raised her head from where it was resting on her hand.

"Coming!" Lala got down off the bar stool as she walked a crossed the wooden floor boards. Lala pushed the back door open to find her boss unloading some boxes from the back of her car.

"There you are!" The green-haired women smiled as she nodded towards the trunk. "There's more in there, can you help carry them in?" She asked while lifting a large box up.

"Sure." The brunette quickly began lifting box after box along with her boss.

Zaru Kiys was most definitely the coolest boss on the west coast. The twenty-one year old owned her very own club named _Kunoichi_, and is also the Bartender. Her hair is naturally Auburn, but she often dyes it green, since it was her favorite color. Leiana and Zaru first met at Karate class, when Zaru offered Lala a job, she eagerly accepted.

"Thanks hun!" Zaru sighed once they finished unloading everything. Lala watched as she slipped a box of cigarettes from her back pocket. Once the cigarette was in-between her teeth she lit a match. "Don't worry.." She assured the eighteen year old. "More customers will show up tonight!"

"Yeah I know." Lala sighed. "Some friends of mine will be here around eight."

"Tell you what..." Zaru said after breathing out smoke. "Why don't you take an hour break!"

"Really?" Lala asked.

"Yeah go ahead...we won't be busy until five!" Zaru grinned.

* * *

"**I'm telling you it's too tight Dammit**!" The raven-haired young woman snarled as the seamstress glared.

"Well, my measurements are _never_ wrong!" The seamstress snapped back.

Riley Phillips was now eighteen and more bitchyer than usual. The people she had to work with were horrible! She mumbled to herself as she put her black hair, with a few strains dyed pink, up into a bun. "It doesn't fit!"

"Why not?" The women put her hands on her hips.

"Because my boobs are too big alright!" Riley started losing her patients. "The show is in two days and if this gown doesn't fit then I can't wear it! Which means no one will see it! And my father will be pissed!"

"Fine I will loosen the top a bit." She finally gave in to the argument.

Riley hated being the bitch daughter of the owner of the fashion business, but when something wasn't right, she had to fix it. Not to mention her father's temper is a hundred times worse than hers!

She kept an eye on the time. Wheeljack was coming that night. She was going to take him out to a club where Lala worked. She hated when he was gone, but he always contacted her everyday to check on her. She absolutely adored that wacky inventor bot!

* * *

"Hi Mikeala, come on in!" Judy Witwicky smiled happily as the two young adults came to the door. "Sam Witwicky I told you to be here at _one_! Not _one-thirty_!" She quickly changes her attitude as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry mom." Sam said as they walked through the house.

"You kept us waiting all this time!" Judy said while walking in front of them.

"Us?" Sam asked once they reached the back porch. He then noticed the small strawberry-blonde girl sitting quietly at the table with her face in a book.

"Yes _us_!" Judy smiled as she offered the two a seat.

"Sorry Erin." Sam apologized as she gently moved the book away from her face.

Both Sam and Mikeala looked shocked at her appearance. She looked thinner than usual and she had dark circles under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. "It's ok." She said in a horse voice as she reached for her cup of tea. She had her hair pulled back and braided neatly down her back. She wore a lime green and yellow tank top which revealed her bony shoulders.

"Here you go!" Judy handed both Sam and Mikeala their cups as she poured their tea.

"So..." Sam trailed off. "How's little Molly doing?" Sam asked about his new little cousin. Molly Timmons, who was almost two, was both cute and mischievous! She was the sneakiest little girl Sam had ever met.

"She's good." Erin answered as she stared down. "She'll be over here in a little bit when mom and Steve get back from shopping."

"I'll be right back!" Judy excused herself from the table as she hurried into the kitchen.

Sam had decided to keep his mouth shut, but Mikeala obviously did not. "You look sick!" She blurted out. "Is everything ok?"

"Wha..Oh, yeah I'm fine." Erin quickly went back to drinking her tea.

Sam and Mikeala both shot each other worried looks. It finally hit Mikeala what was going on. Erin had not seen or heard from Starscream in over a week! Most of the Autobots were gone since Decepticon activity had gone up in the last few months. Both Skyfire and Wheeljack had been able to come visit their partners more often than the others did. And it was not hidden that it was taking a tool on the eighteen year-old.

"Alright here we go." Judy came back out as she handed everyone a plate. "So anything planned for tonight?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm taking Keala to a club." Sam put his arm around his girlfriend. "We're meeting a few friends there."

"Well, that sound nice, Erin what about you?" All three turned to her as she went pale.

"Umm...I think I'm just gonna stay home tonight, I'm kindove tired." She shrugged.

"Why don't you come with us?" Mikeala offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Erin said hoarsely. "like I said I'm a bit tired."

Sam and Mikeala quickly noticed that the young girl had not taken one bite out of her lunch. Instead she just sat there quietly and looked off into nowhere.

* * *

Kia quietly walked down the empty hallway as she whistled to herself.

_**BANG!**_

_**"SLAG IT!"**_

She jumped at the ruckus and quickly sped towards the sound. _What the hell?_ She came to a halt when she reached the source of the noise. _The Autobot Hanger_. _What is going on in there_? Without hesitation Kia pressed the "_Open_" button before the doors slid open.

**"COME HERE YOU!"**

She continued in as she spotted the large black mech who was bent over looking around. As she took another step the bot quickly wielded around, it's cannons locked and loaded right at her face.

_**"HOLY SHIT!"**_ Kia put her hands up as she took a step back. **"Watch it!"** She pushed the cannon out of her face.

"My apologies!" The Autobot said in a less than pleasant tone as he continued his search.

"What are you doing?" Kia put her hands on her hips as she observed the Cybertronian.

"There is a rodent in the station!" He snarled.

"Rodent?" Kia tilted her head. "You mean a rat?" She watched as he nodded.

"Got em'!" The weapons specialist knelt down on one knee as he peered in-between two crates.

"Wait, let me take a look!" Kia stepped in front of him as she moved to get a better view. Out of the shadows a small black blur pounced out and tackled the young Rebel to the ground.

**"Hold Still I've Got Him!"** Ironhide pointed his cannon.

"_**Shit! NO**_!" Kia put her hand out as she held the small figure close. "It's not a rat!" She looked down at the pleased face of Skipper. "It's a dog!"

"It looks like a rat!" Ironhide huffed as he lowered his weapon.

"He must of snuck in here." Kia grunted as she got up. "You've got the reflexes of a rattle snake buddy!" Kia looked up.

They both turned as the small yellow Autobot walked in, "Hey Ironhide do you..._**PUPPY**_!" BumbleBee jumped up and down as he ran over towards Skipper who wagged his stump of a tail happily. "When did we get a puppy!" BumbleBee asked as he stroked the dog with one finger.

"_We_ didn't..._They_ did!" Ironhide nodded towards Kia.

"Well Hi, I'm BumbleBee!" He extended a finger for Kia to shake.

"Hawkins, Kia Hawkins!" She greeted.

"And this is Ironhide!" BumbleBee motioned towards the same bot who tried to shoot her, twice! The Autobot just grumbled something to himself as he turned away. "Well you better get used to her Hide'!"

"And why is that?" Ironhide shouted.

"Because Prime just made _her your _Charge!"

_**"WHAT!?" **_

* * *

"I'll be back later." Jade Rivers called out as she grabbed her purse.

"Alright!" She heard her mother say from the kitchen.

The now nineteen your old, blonde-brunette, was now full ready to pursue her dream of being a professional singer, and her Spark Partner, Skyfire, was her number one supporter. It had been about two days since she last saw him. Since his size made it almost impossible to meet the term _'In Disguise'_ he wasn't out on missions as much as the other Autobots were. Which meant more visits from him.

Walking quietly down the street, Jade made her way to the field where her Guardian was parked.

"Skyfire?" She whispered as she made it out of the trees and bushes.

"I am here my Angel." Skyfire stood up to his full height as Jade beamed with delight.

* * *

"We're getting ready to close up here Rose." The Librarian said.

Rose sighed to herself as she continued setting books on the self. "Alright I'll lock up as soon as I'm done." She smiled as the Librarian left the building. Setting the last book down she grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the door.

Rose Connelly was a young nineteen year old who was originally from England. Her family moved to California a few years back. She now volunteered regularly at the local library. Rose was a workaholic, she always had to be doing some kind of work. When she wasn't working she was thinking about it. Her friends suggested she get a hobby. Perhaps there right. She said to herself.

Once outside she made her way to her car, which sat by itself in the empty parking lot. Once she reached the door she froze as she heard a rustling in the bushes. There was no way she was going to go check it out, she was smarter than that. Once her door was unlocked she hopped in and drove away, un a where that the rustling in the bushes was in fact a Mustang police car.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, And welcome to The Sequel of The Heroes Amongst The Stars, The Light In The Spark! I am really looking forward to writing the sequel! And look new characters have already appeared! I have already decided to make the chapters shorter so they are easier to read, and also means more chapters! :D Yes allot is based from ROTF, like NEST. Be on the lookout for the next chapter! :D Reviews are very much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use!

Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala.

Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose.

Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings.

Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang.

Zaru Kiys and the _Club Kunoichi_ belongs to Zaru-san

All characters used with full permission from their owners!

* * *

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 2**

_Deceptive Ways_

* * *

"Don't you dare!" Wheeljack's scruffy looking holoform snatched the cup from his mate.

"Come on Jack!" Riley began reaching up in a desperate attempt. "Just one sip!"

"Riley I may be your Partner but I'm still your Guardian!" Wheeljack scolded. "And that means...NO Drinking any alcoholic beverages until you reach the proper age!" He slid the cup back to Lala who put it behind the bar.

"You are such a bitch!" Riley folded her arms as she pouted.

"So are you baby!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Is Jade still coming?" Lala asked the two.

"Yep, Skyfire's coming too! She just texted me saying they're on their way!" Riley said as Wheeljack handed her a soda.

"The other bots should be arriving over the next couple of days." Wheeljack leaned back in his chair. "I guess we're all desperate to get away from that fraghead Galloway!"

"I'd like to give this Galloway a piece of my mind!" Lala slammed her fist down on the bar. "He sounds like a real asshole!"

All three quickly noticed as the young British red-head walked in the door, looking a bit skittish. "Hello everyone." Rose greeted as she took a seat at the bar.

"You ok?" Lala asked from the other side of the bar. "You look a little pale."

"It's nothing, just got spooked when going to my car is all!" Rose said as she sat her purse on the bar.

"Don't worry Ratchet will be back in a few days!" Wheeljack said happily.

Rose rested her chin in her hand as she turned toward the scruffy looking young man. "I don't think I mentioned anything about Ratchet dear." She raised an eyebrow. "But besides that, I am looking forward to seeing him again." Lala elbowed Wheeljack in the gut to keep him from snickering.

"Witwickys' in the house!" Sam popped up behind Rose and Riley as they both jumped.

"_Joy_!" Riley said sarcastically.

"Hello Sam, Hello Mikeala." Rose greeted.

"Anyone else coming?" Sam said, looking around.

"Jade will be here soon with Skyfire." Riley spoke as she put on arm around Wheeljack's waste. "Eric said he was busy."

"We tried to get Erin to come, but she said she was tired." Mikeala sighed as Lala handed her a drink. "I'm not even going to bother asking Anna!"

"I've missed you!" Skyfire's holoform managed to get out in-between kisses.

"Sky, it's only been two days." Jade placed her hand behind his neck. "Ready to go in?" She asked as he gently held her hand.

"Of course." He nodded as they made their way to the front door of the club.

"Hey look whose here!" Sam shouted across the room.

"Sorry we're late." Jade apologized as Skyfire offered her a seat.

"It was my fault, I was still in a meeting with Prime and the others." Skyfire sat down in his own chair.

"Care to introduce me Lala!" The young green-haired woman leaned over the counter.

"Oh, This is Sam, Mikeala, Riley, Jade, Rose...and Steve..and Jack!" Lala introduced. "This is my boss Zaru Kiys everyone."

"Nice to meet you!" Zaru shook hands with each of them. "Oh, and Lala."

"Yeah?"

"No charge for them, ok!" Zaru winked as she headed in the back.

"Thanks!" Mikeala shouted after her. "Gosh, that was awfully nice of her!"

"**Hey Goober**!" Riley leaned over Wheeljack as she pointed to Sam's T-Shirt. "What's that shit on your shirt?"

"Wha.._Aww _**God Dammit**!" Sam quickly grabbed a napkin as he began whipping away the red and yellow stain.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's Play dough!" Sam grumbled. "Molly got a little carried away with it this afternoon when she came to visit!"

"_Nice_!" Riley grinned.

"Where exactly is Eric?" Mikeala changed the subject.

"He went College visiting this weakened." Jade said as she took a sip of her drink. "And yet again, Anna refuses to talk to any of us."

"And poor Erin is downright ill!" Mikeala folded her arms. "If Screamer finds out he'll come after us for not keeping an eye on her!"

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore!" Skyfire who had remained quiet throughout the night finally spoke up. "Some of the Autobots are leaving the Base tonight, and I'm positive Starscream will be paying a visit to his Partner!"

* * *

"Here she is!" The blonde-haired woman smiled as she opened the bedroom door. Erin looked up from her book as she spotted her mother across the room with a little brunette at her heels. The little girl, almost two years old, clapped her hands as she hopped up and down.

"**Sissy**!" Molly squealed with delight as she ran across the hard wood floor in her socks. Erin sat down her book as she held her arms out for the toddler to jump in.

"She wanted to come say good night." Her mother said from the doorway.

"Alright, goodnight." Erin said as she hugged her younger sister. Molly waved as she ran back into the arms of her mother. Erin watched as both left the room, locking the door behind them.

Once she was alone, she quickly got into her pajamas. Putting on a shirt, that was too big for her, and a pair of shorts, she pulled out the scrunchy holding her strawberry-blonde hair up. '_Maybe I'm just overreacting.'_ She told herself. She didn't know why she started feeling depressed every time Starscream was gone. She wondered if he was feeling the same way. She hadn't slept in days, she found herself not hungry anymore, which was causing the attention from friends and family, the last thing she wanted was someone worrying about her.

She walked over towards her mirror as she began brushing the waves out of her long hair. She paused for a second as she felt an odd throb in her chest. Quickly distinguishing the sensation as her half of a Spark reacting with its Partner she stopped.

She quickly felt the breath being squeezed out of her as a pair of muscular arms tightly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, turning her around into a full on kiss. She gasped with surprise as she felt herself being lead to her bed.

Once she was gently laid down she eagerly returned the passionate kiss as she smiled. With a grin she whispered, "Where have you been?"

Starscream's handsome blonde holoform gently laid next to her as he stroked her cheek. "Been busy." He smirked as she closed her eyes. He gently moved his hands up her back under her shirt as she put her's on his masculine chest.

"Starscream?" Erin asked gently as he continued rubbing her back. "Can you promise me something?" She opened her stunning blue eyes as she gazed up.

"Anything." He kissed her forehead.

"Please, don't leave me for so long again...I can't stand it." She sat up a bit. "I-I feel..sick whenever your not around." she looked away.

He grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "Promise." She smiled before grabbing him around the waist, hugging him.

"Thank you!" She began pulling her hair back. She wondered if she looked like a wreck in front of him. "So, where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

_"You..."_ he gently began laying her back down. "Are going to sleep." He grinned as he watched her quickly begin to pout.

"But..._why_?" She stuck out her bottom lip as he laid down too.

"Because, you have not gotten any sleep this week!" he said sternly.

"But I've been waiting all week to see you!" She folded her arms as she looked away with irritation.

"And you'll have plenty more time to see me." He grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"Your staying longer!?" She brightened back up a bit as he nodded. "_**Yes**_!" She threw her arms up before quickly bringing them back down over her loud mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched Starscream roll his crimson eyes.

Starscream, groaning with frustration pointed to where she was supposed to be laying. "Alright, alright." Erin moved to the spot next to him as she laid back on her pillow trying to get comfortable.

Starscream began feeling the mattress as he wrinkled his nose. _It's soft!_ But if Erin found it comfortable than her could tolerate it, a least till morning. Once she laid back down he gently put his arms around her slim waist as he pulled her closer.

He groaned lightly with irritation at himself for wanting to _'bond'_ with her right then and there. Patience was one trait he lacked. _Control!_ He quickly told himself as she nuzzled closer. _Let's make this harder for me!_ Once he managed to relax a bit he jumped a bit when she shouted.

"**Night Screamy**!"

"_What?_" He raised an eyebrow as she just realized what she said.

"Nothin'!" with that she closed her eyes and began to doze off. He watched as she laid there in his arms peacefully.

* * *

_Antarctica_

The thick ice began to tremble as two gigantic bots walked a crossed it. One silver and short, the other tall and lanky. As the ice cracked under their feet they continued. The larger white, turquoise, and black Con' approached the scanner as he rasped threw his face plate.

"**Designation Sixshot, code ,Omega**!" Both watched as the ice in front of them began to break and fall, revealing a large metal door. "Do not get too comfortable Sideways!" Sixshot growled as he towered over the other Con' "Your _pathetic_ retreat will not go unnoticed!"Sideways glared up at the Decepticon as they continued inside before the door ceiled itself behind them.

"Well, look what the capacitor dragged in!" The sleek purple femme sneered. "A bunch of **failures**!" She hissed.

"Rude remarks will only result in a slit throat my dear!" Sixshot held his blade at the femme's throat as she glared into his optics.

"Do your worst!" She dared.

"**That's enough**!" The triple changer approached as Sixshot backed off, still giving the femme a deathly glare. "Thunderblast get back to loading the ship!"

"As you command!" Thunderblast bared her teeth before heading off.

"Did you retrieve our package?" Astrotrain asked as they walked forward.

"No sir..." Sixshot narrowed his optics at Sideways. "We did not, the Autobots detected us."

Astrotrain sighed with frustration. "Very well, I'm sure we have enough for this trip. Just don't let this happen again. We leave in twelve hours! Sixshot!"

"Yes sir!"

I need the information before we leave!"

"It will be done!"

* * *

_Access Granted_

The tall, thin blonde cautiously walked into the dark base. Once she spotted the main monitor she hopped up on the chair and began her work. She casually began opening files as she skimmed threw each.

"Excellent." Anna whispered as she pulled out the USB drive and plugged it into the monitor. "And...send!" She sat back in her chair as she waited for the information to download.

Lala hopped on her bike as she began pedaling to her house. She looked up at the night stars as she hummed to herself. She paused as the humming got louder. _That's not me!_ She quickly came to a stop as her bike skidded on the pavement. She felt her wavy brown hair begin to blow in the wind as it picked up.

Before she could yell, she felt herself being blown off her bike and strait on to the hard pavement. **"Shit!"** She rubbed her head as she quickly covered her ears. The humming got louder, and closer as she looked up only to find a dark blue Raptor Jet soaring right in front of her before it took off into the night sky.

"What the fuck was that!?" Lala mumbled as she rubbed her back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Like I said in the first chapter, most chapters will be short like this. That way it's easier for me to update and post more than spending weeks on one long chapter. Hopefully they all won't be this short. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and Reviews are very much appreciated. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

**

* * *

**

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 3**

_Reunite__d_

* * *

**2:00 am**

Anna yawned as she passed back and forth in the woods. Ten minutes late! She grumbled to herself as she ran her fingers threw her now short hair. It used to be long but she recently got it cut about an inch below her chin. She folded her arms as she heard the familiar sound of the enormous plane approaching.

"Bout time!" She shouted as Sixshot quickly transformed.

"Do you have the information?" Sixshot snarled ignoring her comment.

"A please and thank you would be nice!" She held up the USB drive as he snatched it from her hand. "Hey!" She shouted after the robot as he began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my base human!" Sixshot glared down at her.

"Oh no you don't!" She pointed. "I've been delivering information to you for almost a year! I think I've earned the chance to go on this trip to your Master!"

"Trust me! He will not enjoy your company! He despises your kind!" Sixshot growled.

"Next time! Or I'm done working for you!" She put her hands on her hips as she stood firm.

"We shall see!" He said before folding down into the plane and taking off.

* * *

"We are back baby!" The yellow Autobot jumped on the base with his arms in the air.

"Finally!" Jetstrike groaned as she sat on the floor. "I'm getting sick of being stuck at the NEST Base!"

"Should we call everyone...?" BumbleBee asked as Optimus walked in. "To let them know we're here?"

"Why don't you wait till morning BumbleBee?" Optimus suggested.

* * *

"Major, I'd like to introduce you to the leading advance robotics and reverse engineering scientist in the world, Professor Sumdac!" Maggie said proudly as she looked up at her long time idol.

"Major Lennox." Sumdac shook hands. He was rather tall and slightly built, his eyes looked tired as his black hair was in the first stages of graying. "I am pleased you called me down here, but again I must refuse."

"I understand you're concern Professor, but life's could be at stake here and no one else can do this job." Lennox sighed as she tried to make the stubborn man understand.

"I know but.."

"If I may..." Maggie spoke up. "Professor, I've read your book, you once said that if you got the chance to learn more about robotics you would take it in an instant! Sir I've worked with these guys for almost two years and I've never had an experience like this before. So I ask that you take this opportunity, please." Maggie watched as the man bit his lip as he pondered what she just said to him.

"...Alright, I'll help, but..." He stopped. "I don't know how I can work here twenty four seven when my dau..."

"We can take care of that sir." Lennox interrupted. "We know two families that know about all this, they would be more than happy to help."

"I'll call the Witwickys' and the Timmons' right now." Maggie said before grabbing her cell phone.

"Your sure about this Major?" Sumdac began looking concerned.

"Trust me, these are good people!" Lennox smiled as they watched Maggie dial the numbers on her phone.

* * *

Erin gently opened her eyes as she felt the warm sunlight hit her face. She then slowly brought her head up to look at the clock on her nightstand.

_**8:00am**_

Sitting up, the young strawberry-blonde looked to her side only to find the other side of the bed empty. Though she wasn't surprised, after all Starscream probably had to go recharged sometime in the middle of the night since his holoform couldn't last all night. She scooted to the edge of her bed before getting up and heading to her bathroom to shower.

"Erin, Breakfast!" Kim shouted as she set the table. "Is she up yet?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Huh, oh yeah, I think she's getting a shower." Steve said from where he was seated at the head of the small table, reading the newspaper.

"Puppy!" Molly shouted from her high-chair as she watched the television set.

"That's right sweetie!" Kim said as she handed the toddler her sippy cup. "Listen I have to go into work early today Steve."

"Ok hun." He gently kissed his wife as she slipped her jacket on. "By Molly!" Kim waved to the toddler, who was too zoned into the television.

Steve then went back to reading the paper for about ten minutes until he heard someone coming down the steps. "Morning." He nodded as he watched his step-daughter struggle to get her sneakers on. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with some friends." Erin answered as she began tying her shoes. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, followed by a pair of overhauls shorts and her pair of lime-green sneakers.

"Odd, you haven't been in a cheery mood in days." Steve lifted an eyebrow as Erin stopped.

"Oh, I was just...having a bad week...is all." With that she quickly headed out the door.

* * *

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty Please?"

"**I said NO**!"

Riley stood at the other end of the bedroom with her hands on her hips as she watched the scruffy-looking holoform be from his spot on the bed.

"It's eight-thirty Damnit Jack!" Riley narrowed her eyes as she tied her robe around her waist. "If one of the maids come in your dead!" She put on her slippers. "Dad will kill us both!"

"Fine!" Wheeljack folded his arms.

"I got to get a shower."

"Can I watch?"

"OH You **PERVERT!**" Riley pulled him out of her bed. "You're getting to be as bad as Sunstreaker! Keep it up and there won't be sex for a month!" She threatened.

It was true, the inventor and the diva had bonded a few months earlier. Riley being pushy and all. Although she did not like the fact that he now knew everything about her and her past. Basically all she got from his memory was a bunch of explosions and failed experiments! Just because they were already bonded did not mean Riley did not want to get married. She always wanted to have a big fancy wedding and she constantly let Wheeljack know that.

* * *

Rose turned a page of her book as she sat quietly on the park bench, checking her watch from time to time. She sighed as she closed her book and sat it down next to her. She got to thinking about something she had been craving for a long time, love. She wondered if she would ever find that right guy, or if she would ever even have the time to look. Though she often came to the conclusion that being in a relationship with someone could possibly postpone her dreams. It was all just too confusing. Maybe if she talked to someone, someone wise and kind like Ratc...

"Rose! _Rose_ are you ignoring me?" The red head quickly snapped out of it as she looked up at the tan Club Owner.

"Zaru! _Oh my God_ I'm sorry!" Rose stood up as she felt like a complete idiot for zoning off like that. "It's not like me to zone off!"

"Chill Rosie, I was only kidding." Zaru laughed as she folded her arms. She looked as though she was a bit out of breath, probably because she was jogging. "What's on your mind?"

"A bunch of things dear." Rose shrugged as she sat back down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Zaru joined her on the bench.

"I feel completely like a loon asking this but...how can you tell when you're in love?" Rose looked down.

"Gosh, you really asked the wrong person, I've been in a few bad relationships so...yeah." Zaru rubbed the back on her head. "Sorry Rose. But, I would think that it would be someone who completely understands you, someone you're not afraid to tell things to. Someone you feel comfortable around." Zara looked down at her watch as she stood up. "Hope that helps a bit, I got to go sorry." Rose waved as the green haired woman continued her jogging.

* * *

"Hey kido!" Sideswipe quickly grabbed Erin around the waist and hauled her up into a full on bear hug. "Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hello to you too Sides'!" Erin squeaked as she felt herself being squeezed to tight. "You can let go now!"

"What about me Sides'?" Sideswipe looked down to see the mocha-skin female standing there with her usual smirk on her face.

"Oh I'd never forget about you!" He hauled Lala up too into a hug.

"There's my little kitten!" Lala's head turned when she spotted the yellow mech.

"Kitten?" She raised an eyebrow.

"More like Tiger!" Sideswipe laughed before shutting up after Lala shot him a glare. "Ehh...Never mind." He then handed her over towards her Guardian.

Ratchet watched as the Twins began arguing...again! He glanced down as he felt someone touch his foot. "Hello Ratchet!" Erin smiled up at the towering Medic.

"Hello Erin." He smiled back as he folded his arms.

"Don't worry, Rose will be here this afternoon!" The young Strawberry-blonde quickly turned around and walked away leaving the medic slightly confused. Now who else know? He tapped the side of his head.

"Optimus!" Jade ran and hugged the Leader's gigantic foot. "I haven't seen you in almost three months!"

"True, you're always gone the longest!" Lala folded her arms. "I guess being boss bot has some disadvantages!"

"You could say that." Optimus smiled as he sat Erin and Jade on each shoulder.

Jade looked over at the new dark blue Autobot who was standing away from everyone. "Hey!" She shouted to get his attention, he looked up, almost startled. "What's your name?" She asked tried to make conversation.

"It's Mirage..." The Autobot said still with the same expression.

"Jade..." Skyfire said gently as she tilted her head. "I wouldn't talk to him right now...he's not exactly in a good mood."

"Why not?" Jade whimpered.

"Well, he just came here from a broken Cybertron which he watched perish, so he's been a bit...angry." Skyfire shrugged. "Just give him time my Angel."

"So he's basically like how you were when we first met?" Jade pointed out.

"I guess you could say that, only Mirage seems to have a little more anger than grief."

* * *

The small, strawberry-blonde girl sat on her Guardian's shoulder as she began to nudge closer to his head. "Is something bothering you Starscream?" Erin asked gently as she laid a hand on the side of his face. He looked into her pleading blue eyes as he sighed.

Who could lie to that face?!

"I can't help but get the feeling our other human allies are hiding something." Starscream finally spoke.

"What, you mean like the NEST Team?" Erin gently tilted her head. "I don't think it's possible for them to hide anything from you!" She laughed a little. "Just ask The Twins to hack into their computers or something!"

Starscream snorted, "I'd never ask those two Slaggers for anything!"

Erin just sighed as she leaned in and kiss his cold metal cheek as he shivered. "You're so mean! But I love you anyway! You love me?"

"Now what kind of question is that!" Starscream lifted an optic ridge.

"Just checking!" She giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _This is short but, it's an Update. Take a guess at who will be appearing in the next chapter! :D Thanks For Reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

* * *

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 4**

_Treachery and a Sneak_

* * *

"What is up with you Sam?" Mikeala stopped kissing her lover as she sat back in her seat.

"My parents got a call from Maggie..." Sam shrugged from the back seat of BumbleBee. Some super genius scientist wanted _us _to watch his kid!"

"What!? What did they say?" Mikeala began putting her hair back up into a pony-tail.

"No of course, Mom and Dad are already counting down the days until they can turn my room into a Bowling Alley!" Sam shook his head. "So they went with the next and only other family that knows about The Autobots."

"_Oh shit_!" Mikeala sighed. "Does Erin know?"

"No, not yet, but I'm pretty sure she'll get a surprise when she gets home."

"She there already?" BumbleBee interrupted threw the radio.

"Yep!" Sam leaned back.

"Well, let's hope she's not a pain in the butt!" Mikeala said.

* * *

Erin walked up to her back door as she fiddled with her keys, before she stuck the right key into the lock she soon noticed the door was already unlocked. Some lights were on, but she couldn't see if anyone was home. As she opened the door she quietly made her way past the Laundry room, once she walked by the kitchen she heard something. Steve must be in there getting a late night snack. She thought as she sighed. But just to be shore Erin walked in and turned on the lights only to come face to face with a small, dark skinned red-head, who was helping herself to their fridge!

"_Holy Crap_!" Erin stumbled back at the sight of the intruder.

"Ever here of knocking?" The young teen spat as she continued digging in the fridge.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in.." Erin was cut off when the girl stepped away from the fridge.

"More important question!" She put her hands on her hips. "You got any _decent _food around this joint!?"

"I'm sorry...?" Erin looked completely confused.

"There you are!" both turned to find Kim and Steve standing in the doorway, Molly in her arms. "Erin why don't you introduce you're self!"

"Wha...but I don't.." Erin looked back and forth.

"This is Sari Sumdac, she'll be staying with us for awhile." Steve finally spoke breaking the awkward silence. "She's the daughter of Professor Sumdac, who is helping NEST! So she needed a place to stay until he was done working."

"Sup!" The girl named Sari folded her arms. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of capris. She seemed to have a key hanging from her necklace and her hair was up in two pony-tails.

"Um...hi." Erin finally was able to get out.

"Now that, that's settled..." Kim turned to her daughter. "Where were you?"

"I..uhh...was out with friends." Erin explained as she caught Sari giving her a glare.

"For the whole day!?" Steve said as Kim handed him Molly.

"Yes..." Erin began to feel nervous as she felt the pressure of all three of them staring.

She knew that this meant trouble for her and Starscream.

* * *

_I thought she would come? Why didn't she come? Was it something I did?_

The medic found himself troubled by these questions as he stood outside the base. He felt that it got harder and harder for him to ignore the fact that they were meant to be, he sometimes wondered if he would ever get the courage to say something.

"Hello Ratchet dear." His Optics lit up with joy at the British girl's voice. He turned to look at her, over the time they saw each other, Rose seemed to grow more and more radiant. He couldn't help but get the earge to reach out and kiss her. He went to speak but she spoke first. "Ratchet...I need to say something..." She stopped "I-I've been doing allot of thinking lately and I..."

Ratchet froze with fear and excitement as he scents her pheromone levels sore. She wasn't!? He began to panic. _No! I'm too old, I'm not good enough for her! _He kept on saying to himself as he continued listening.

"Ratchet I can't fight these feelings! I don't know...if _you've_ felt them too...but I need to say this!" She began to look stressed.

"Rose..." Ratchet interrupted, "You don't have to..."

"_**No I do**_!" She shouted as she stomped her foot. "I do! Almost _two years_ Ratchet! I have to say this!" She built up courage as she looked him strait in the optics. "Ratchet you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, I can tell you anything! Now I'm telling you this! _**Ratchet I Love You**_!" She shouted as her face turned red from embarrassment.

The medic stood there in complete shock as he watched tears come from the British girl's eyes. _Why me!? _He asked himself, _She deserves so much better than this old scrap-heap_! "Rose...you deserve bett..."

"_No_ Ratchet! You're the best!" Rose felt her voice raise again. "Your the only one for me and I'll never love anyone else but you! So stop saying stuff like that!" She bit her lip as she looked up again. "Don't just stand there_....kiss me_..."

_She meant it! She meant every word of it! There was no denying it anymore._ Rose Connlley was in love with the Autobot Ratchet! Part of him wanted to hold back while the other half was tugging at his Spark to come out and kiss her! Without thinking he switched on his holoform and gently put his hands under her chin as she looked up with her blue/grey eyes into his dazzling blue ones. She closed her eyes as he did and they gently moved closer towards one another. Her heart throbbing while his Spark did the same. With a deep breath they're lips met one another in a passionate kiss as they held on to each other tighter. The girl's tongue mingled with his as he grabbed her back with his massive hands and she began digging her nails into his arms as they continued. _Finally!_ Was all that was going through each of their minds as Rose's hot breath mixed with his chilling breath. Finally he had _his _Rose!

* * *

Erin slowly walked down the stairs as she spotted her family down in the kitchen, with someone else! She had already forgotten about the young Sari Sumdac. _Perhaps she wasn't going to be a problem_. She thought to herself as she sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep well in the spare bedroom, Sari?" Kim asked as she handed her more pancakes.

"Oh yes Mrs. Timmons!" She smiled big at the woman. "_But..."_ she glared at Erin. "_Someone_ was moaning in their sleep next door!" She quickly stuffed the pancake in her mouth.

"Erin, were you moaning?" Steve sat down his coffee.

"Yeah, I guess I was, sorry." She shrugged as the young fifteen-year old girl continued to glare at her.

"Now you make sure that Sari gets to her first class ok." Kim said from the stove. "This is all new for her."

"Alright." She nodded.

"So what were you moaning about?" Sari asked as she walked along the pavement next to the eighteen-year old. "Must of been pretty bad." She sneered.

"Oh, I guess I just had a nightmare." Erin shrugged as she herself tried to figure out what was keeping her awake. Probably that she told Starscream not to visit that night due to Sari.

Sari narrowed her mischievous eyes as they continued walking. "I don't need your help getting to my first class!" She stuck her nose up. "I'm perfectly capable of finding it on my own so you can just go to your class!" Erin was a bit shocked by the young red-heads nastiness towards her, she only just met her and she already hated her? Erin wondered why for the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Lala found herself being pushed back onto the sofa as the young handsome holoform twisted his fingers threw her hair. She gently kissed him on the lips as he grinned with pleasure. Over the year, both of them began to get closer to each other until Lala realized just what their first kiss meant and both soon found each other in love. Although Lala still thinks of Sunstreaker as a friend when she needed one and a lover. She found him somewhat addictive, and he felt the same. She brought her legs up around his waist as he continued kissing her. Sunstreaker was not shy at all about his feelings for her, in fact he often bragged about it to the other bots. Which was fun to watch Optimus just sigh and Ironhide and Starscream try and shot him in the aft. She often wondered if he had her under some sort of spell that made her fall madly in love with him. But in the end she realized that she just loved him for being him. Both stopped as a vibration went through them.

"You can't be serious!" Sunstreaker moaned as Lala pushed him off so she could reach her cell phone.

"Oh Shut up Sunny!" Lala ignored him as she checked her text message. "Holy Shit!" She nearly dropped her phone when she finished reading the words; _I kissed Ratchet!_ "Rose are you serious!"

"_Eww _The Hatchet got a kiss!" Sunstreaker eyed the text. "That's just gross!"

"Who knew The Hatchet was a _stud muffin_!" Lala laughed as she closed her phone.

* * *

Starscream watched as his Charge came running in the base with a worried look on her face. "Starscream!" Erin shouted as she stopped. "I think we've got a problem!"

"What is it?" He tilted his head as he watched her catch her breath.

"It's Sari, she's been bugging me non-stop about everything. Why I was moaning in my sleep last night! Where I go everyday! She so _nosey_!"

"Why were you moaning?" Starscream asked looking a tad bit concerned.

"That's not the point!" Erin cried out. "This means I can't see you or any of the bots' as much! Or she'll suspect something!"

"That, I won't allow!" Starscream snarled. "Shall I step on her?"

"Wha...? _**Oh God NO**_!" Erin quickly protested.

* * *

Barricade watched from the shadows of the night as the silver Audi exited the gated building. _What are you up to slagger?_ The mustang watched in vehicle mode. For the past months he had been spying on the treacherous group of Cons', trying figure out what exactly they were planning. Not like he had anything better to do, with Megatron offline all that was left of the once proud Decepticons were Thundercrack, Skywarp and Soundwave who was Megatron's third in command. The Audi froze as did the mustang. His energy signature had been detected. The Audi quickly sped up and began his retreat away from the Decepticon who started his engine and began his chase.

Sideways pushed multiple vehicles out of the way as he made his way through the streets. Barricade right on his tail put on his sirens to save the time of pushing through cars. The mustang quickly rammed into the back of the Audi, catching him off guard as he was sent spiraling into a pole. Barricade remained in vehicle mode so he wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. /_It's over Sideways! Tell me what your up to!/_ Barricade hissed threw the radio.

/_You still haven't figured it out yet! All these months and not yet! You never will unless you join us!_/ Sideways slowly drove out of the pole, sporting a nice large dent in his hood.

/_Your all a bunch of traitors! Why should I!?/_ The mustang reared its engine.

_/Suit yourselves Barricade!/ The Audi began to drive away. /But you'll have to figure it out on your own!/_

Barricade was a Bounty Hunter, this should be simple, but somehow the traitors were clever at covering their tracks. _Perhaps..._ He thought to himself. _The Autobots have info..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Another short chapter but allot happened. Rose and Ratchet kissed! Strike up the band ladies and gentleman! And Sari is introduced as a nosey fifteen year old. Hmm....wonder what Barricade plans to do. Reviews are very much appreciated. :D Thank you for reading. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

**

* * *

**

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 5**

_Shooting for Six_

* * *

KIa sat impatiently as she waited for Lennox's signal. The Texan was not one to sit on the sidelines of a fight. "This is so stupid!" She whispered to Epps who was doing his best to ignore the young Rebel.

"Well, why don't you go out there and get shot in the ass girl!" Epps shook his head.

"I don't see anything!" Kia began losing her patience. "Just a bunch of buildings!"

"Damnit!" Epps shock his tracker as the signal went blank. "Damn things' dead!"

Lennox watched from the other side as a few of his men waited with him. "Hey!" Lennox shouted as the little dog started bolting away, howling like mad. "Follow him! He's got something!"He ordered.

"Damn that mutts fast!" Epps said out of breath as he tried to keep up with Skipper.

"Then allow me!" Kia grabbed her gun and took off after the small dog. After many turns Kia finally made it to wall where Skipper was digging and growling at. Kia cautiously approached before the ground started trembling under her boots. "What the fu..!" She felt herself being thrown back on the dirt as her eyes widened at the large mechanical beast jumped over the wall, snarling in anger. "Oh SHIT!" Kia scrambled back as Skipper ran behind her. She quickly grabbed her gun and fired multiple shells at the beast's head.

But nothing happened, the robot just shook its massive head as it spoke in its native tongue. "Kia get the hell out of there!" Lennox shouted as he grabbed her arm yanking her out of the way before the beast clamped it's jaws down.

"You Humans Are Starting to get on my nerves!" The beasts snarled threw it's mussel. "It would be wise of you to back off!" It bared it's teeth before swiftly transforming into a massive robot.

"Oh Fuck!" The raven-haired woman screamed as Lennox pulled her farther away.

"Come on!" Lennox struggled as Kia stood up and dusted her pants off. "Stay here!" He ordered as the hid inside the abandon building. "I wanna see what their up to first." Lennox peaked out the window.

Everyone jumped when the sound of a barking dog echoed in their hear are only one thing came to their minds. 'Oh Shit!'

"Skipper!" Kia whispered. "Shut up you little shit!" She began loading her gun. "I'll surprise that bitch before he surprises us!" She got up.

"What!? Kia no!" Lennox took off after her as she ran across the courtyard. "Get back here Damnit!"

"Hey jughead!" Kia slid on her knees in the dirt as the white, black, and turquoise robot quickly turned around to face her. "Eat this!" She fired multiple shots strait at his optics as the robot quickly decided that now was a good time to retreat, considering the fact the he was now nearly blind. The troops watched as the enemy flew off in the shape of a Spacecraft. Kia stood up proudly as she tossed her gun to Lennox. "Who sais a girl can't shoot!"

"You..." Lennox shook his head as he sighed. "Are one lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

* * *

This was idiotic! Dumb! Crazy! Why was he doing this!?

"Are you coming Mirage?" Jade called from where she was wrapped in Skyfire's holoform's arms. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Don't be such a slaghead Mirage!" Skyfire taunted in front of The _Club Kunoichi, _where they were waiting for the young man with black hair and dark blue strands of hair to come in.

"Fine! I'll go, but I won't like it!"Mirage's holoform slumped over as he followed the two into the club. Once inside he was greeted by an obnoxious load beating of the giant speakers on the walls. This was insane! How could anyone get enjoyment out of this? He thought to himself. He followed the two to the bar as he sat down, cautiously. He hadn't been on Earth that long. but he already didn't like it.

"Zaru over here!" Jade waved to the Club Owner who turned around.

Dear Primus! Mirage felt his Spark jerk in his chest as he caught sight of the young, tan green-haired young woman. She was wearing a blue tank-top and a pair of caprice, his blue eyes gazed into hers as he felt his Spark throb. Wait! What!? He quickly shook out of it as he tried to focus on something else.

"Hey you two!" Zaru approached , which wasn't helping Mirage one bit. "Whose you're friend?" She folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow at the now pale man.

"This is M..Max!" Jade patted him on the back.

"Hello Max!" Zaru put out her hand as she smiled. Mirage just stared at her hand as she slowly took it back. "Guess not." She shrugged. "So Jade I have you're new work schedule ready in my office when you're ready to look at it." She quickly changed the subject.

"Ok, I'll look in a minute." Jade smiled as her eyes lingered to the still staring Mirage. Once Zaru walked away she turned to him. "Mirage I don't know if you have manners on Cybertron, but that was just rude." She put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be too harsh on him my Angel!" Skyfire laid a hand gently on her shoulder as she relaxed a bit.

* * *

Erin gently sighed as she laid her head on her arms. She felt the familiar vibration of the ground shaking as The Autobot Leader approached the table where she was.

"Is something wrong little one?" Optimus asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"It's just..." She stopped as she felt her anger grow. "It's this Sari girl Optimus! She's been driving me up the wall! She tattles on me every minute! I can hardly come to see you guys without her asked my one-hounded questions! I wish my parents didn't agree to this stupid thing!" She grumbled as she continued to look angry.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Optimus kneeled down.

"Yes! And she still does it!" Erin folded her arms a crossed her chest. "maybe Starscreams' right."

"About what?" Optimus tilted his head.

"That I should just let him step on her!" Erin snorted as she turned away, receiving a stern look from the father-like figure. "I'm kidding!"

"I still think it's a good solution!" Both heads turned as the familiar scratchy voice spoke.

"Starscream, you know we don't hard humans! Primus how many times do I have to say that!" Optimus sighed. "Erin don't listen to Starscream! You do what you think is best!" He glance at the Seeker to see him rolling his crimson optics. He then left the room.

Erin waited till her was gone to look up at the Decepticon. "Well?" Starscream folded his arms as Erin sighed.

"Maybe I should just ignore her." She looked down. She bit her lip as she changed the subject. "Your leaving me again tomorrow aren't you?" She closed her eyes.

"Who told you that?" Starscream raised an optic ridge as he clenched his jaw wanting to punch the idiot who told her. He had planned on telling her later so she wouldn't be upset for their last night together.

"Sides'." She laughed under her breath as she shook her head. "The bot can't keep anything to himself. Anyway, I'm not going to let it bother me." She gazed up at him.

"Where to then?" Starscream asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Not too high up tonight Starscream." She caught him by surprise. "I don't think I can handle it." She said as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

* * *

"Goodnight Ratchet." Rose smiled up as the holoform appeared before her. Ratchet gently kissed her on the lips as she slowly left his arms and headed towards her front door.

"Goodnight my Rose." Ratchet called out as she unlocked her door and gave him one last smile. He stood there for a bit before returning to his true form.

/Fun night Ratch'?/ He jumped at the radio.

/Skyfire! What are you doing!?/ He then spotted the spacecraft soaring above.

/We happened to be in the neighborhood!/ He then heard the sweet voice of Jade. Skyfire must have been taking her up to see the stars. /Goodnight Ratchet!/ she said cheerfully.

* * *

Starscream's holoform carried the sleeping girl across her room as he gently laid her down on her bed. She was worn out and had fell asleep during their flight. If only he knew what she was thinking, then he would know how to make her happy. Se moaned in her sleep as he held her close for what was going to be the last time for a while. Erin's eyes flickered open as she whispered in a hoarse voice' "Please don't leave me." He felt pain in his Spark as she wiped away tears from her brilliant eyes.

"I have to..." He looked away. She tilted her head as he looked back and gently kissed her on the lips as she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "Goodbye." He pulled her hair out of her face as she managed a faint smile.

"I love you." She gently laid back on her pillow. As Starscream turned around to say one last thing he found her fast asleep.

* * *

"Dude..wha!? No don't touch my Computer!" Glen panicked as one of Galloways men hacked into his files.

"This is classified intell, we should know this!" Galloway snorted as Maggie held Glen back from trying to tackle him.

"Glen, let's just wait until Will gets back." Maggie whispered as a sat down.

"What's going on?" Maggie looked up only to find Will himself standing there with Epps and Kia right behind him.

"He's hacking into my computer!" Glen yelled.

"Sir that's classified information you're looking at!" Lennox folded his arms.

"Well, I've just been granted permission to look at you're so called, classified info!" Galloway snapped back.

"Oh this just gets better and better!" Lennox turned around.

"Want me to whack him?" Kia asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes, but you can't." Will sighed as he saw the disappointment in the young rebels face.

"Major?" Galloway called.

"Yes...?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Is this true?" He pointed to the screen as Lennox leaned down to see what he was talking about.

Will froze, "Y-yes sir." He shot Epps, Glen and Maggie a worried look.

"I want to schedule a meeting with each of your other human allies!" Galloway stood up.

"I'm afraid that's impossible.."

"Don't you tell me what's impossible Major! Ether you get those kids here or I will have you fired!"

* * *

Erin jumped back as she stepped on a piece of rubble. She looked down at her now bleeding foot with shock. She found herself wandering around the deserted city, Mission City to be exact. She was all alone as the dreary skies drew nearer. She heard a faint cry as she quickly took off after the sound. She froze with terror as she spotted the once cheerful yellow Autobot."BumbleBee!" Erin cried out as she recognized the robot under the ruble, his once vibrant yellow was now almost gray. "BumbleBee it's me!" She tried lifting his head up.

"E-Erin...you're alive!" BumbleBee coughed as he managed a small smile. "Nice to know one of us survived."

"What are you talking about! What's going on!?" Erin began to panic as she looked around once more. Her eyes widened as she spotted the black and white Decepticon lying in pieces offline. "Barricade!?" She looked back at BumbleBee.

"And here we thought they were behind it all...man were we blind!" BumbleBee sighed. "You need to get out of here before they find you too!"

"What? Who? Please Bee what happened?" She cried out as his optics burned out. "N-no! BumbleBee!" She shouted as he didn't respond. She dropped to the floor as she screamed in pain. Images of her friends and family lying dead on the ground flashed threw her head as she cried out. "No! Stop It!" She begged. Soon more images of strange robots appeared before her, all with vicious blood red optics as they laughed and mocked her. "Go away!" She screamed again as she grabbed her head.

He is coming!

She stopped as she saw a pair of horrible eyes staring right into the debts of her very soul as she felt pain go through her entire body.

"NO!"

She jumped up as she panted. "Erin?" She looked to her bedroom door which came flying open reveling her Step-father looking rather concerned. "Erin what happened?"

"Whose coming!?" She yelled as her eyes glowed wild.

"What are you talking about?" Steve tilted his head in confusion. "You had a nightmare, a rather bad one. We could hear you screaming all the way down the hall." He said. "Everything alright, now go back to sleep." He closed to door as he left, leaving her alone in the dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Cliffhanger...just to keep you on your toes! :P I'm still working on the Website for the fic, but I don't know when I t will be up since I had to switch from piczos to freewebs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

**

* * *

**

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 6**

Pain In The Gears

* * *

"How dare you bring a human here!" Thunderblast scowled at the young woman who returned the glare. "Astrotrain will have your head for this!" She said louder so that everyone could hear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vortex shouted as he stopped sharpening his blades.

"I was just about to ask that Sixshot!" Astrotrain entered, looking just as furious as everyone else in the room.

"My apologies but the fleshy demanded it!" Sixshot growled as Anna flinched.

"It's only fair!" The blonde spoke up as their heads looked down. "I deliver the info! I should get to see this base! And see what your all up to!" She snorted.

"Wow the fleshy got a mouth on her!" Wildrider laughed as he received a hit in the shoulder from Dead End.

"You should learn to control that tongue of yours girl, or I'll rip it out!" The harsh looking Decepticon who looked as though he was made from spare parts growled.

"Easy Lockdown!" Astrotrain bared his teeth. "She delivers valuable info, and therefore we must do as she wishes...for now." He glared down at the blonde.

Anna looked up at Sixshot then started. "Why are you gathering so much energy, oil, electricity?"

"We are converting it to Energon!" Sixshot replied. "It's all that's keeps us, and our master online...for the moment."

"Anything else fleshy!" Thunderblast rolled her optics as she leaned against Sideways.

"Yes...I'd like to know exactly who you're master is..." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"In time...you will." Lockdown spoke up.

"...good!" Anna folded her arms as she shivered from the cold.

* * *

"Here you go kido!" The green-haired women handed the strawberry-blonde a small cup of soda. "Girl you look like you could use a drink!" The woman laughed as she lit a cigarette, "Coarse I can't give you any cause your under age." She turned her back to mix drinks for the other customers at the bar. Erin took a sip of her drink as she looked down at her cup. She wondered if Starscream missed her as much as she missed him. These stupid Decepticons were keeping him and the others away. Why can't they just leave! She thought to herself.

"Hey perdy lady! How you doing?" She felt someone rap their arm around her shoulders. She froze with terror as she quickly looked up. "What's up!"

"Eric! Oh My God!" Erin jumped up and hugged the young man who had scruffy brown hair and was wearing a light green jacket.

"Long time no see!" Eric smiled as they stopped hugging.

"Where have you been?" Erin sat down as he did the same.

"Collage visiting!" He leaned back. "Looking out of state."

"That's great!" Erin said.

"What's up with you, you look...miserable." He said as he raised an eyebrow. "Break up with the Screamer?"

"No!" Erin said, sounding stunned. "He's gone...on another mission..again." She mumbled.

"Ah! I see!" He said. "Whoa!" He looked behind Erin who then turned around to see the Bartender. "What a Hottie!"

"She's twenty-one!" Erin shouted.

"I guy can dream..." He laughed. "Anyway, thought I'd pay a visit to everyone. When do the bots get back?"

"In a few days." Erin sighed.

"Well, I better get going, hey ah before I go..." he scratched the back of his head. "Do you know how..um..."

"I haven't heard from Anna, no." Erin said. "Sorry Eric."

"It's ok...see ya." Eric waved as he walked to the exit.

* * *

"I've got sand in all the wrong places!" The slim purple seeker shouted.

"Be quiet fool!" Thundercracker snapped as he watched the radio station vehicle pull up.

"Barricade has reported!" Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice. "He has lost Sideways."

"I told you to send me!" Thundercracker spoke up. "I'm just as good, if not a better solider than he is!"

"Is that why you've been sneaking off doing your own hunting?" Skywarp hissed as he watched the tall and lanky seeker cringe.

"Mind your own business fraghead!" Thundercracker spat. "At least I'm being useful!"

"Enough!" Soundwave finally spoke up. "It appears we will need to approach this differently! Alert the spy!"

* * *

Riley was practically drooling over the pair of shoes on the other side of the glass. But she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't buy anymore shoes unless she absolutely needed them. "Just walk away!" She told herself as she spotted a familiar face across the street. Before she could call out his name someone grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back. "What the hell!?" Riley shouted as she glared up at a man dressed in a suit. "Let me go!"

"Hey!" She sighed with relive as the one she was about to call out to came running to them. "What's the big idea?" Eric shouted as another man grabbed him as well.

"Did I miss something?" Riley looked completely confused.

"Get in the vehicle!" The man who had Eric said as a black SUV pulled up. "Now!" He shoved them both inside as Riley wacked her head on Eric's.

"Shit!" Eric rubbed his head. He stopped as he looked at the faces of his other friends. "What is going on!?"

There, sitting in the SUV was Mikeala and Sam, who looked equally confused. "Long time no see buddy!" Sam said as he folded his arms. "Rose, Lala, and Jade are in the car behind us! Now they're going to get Erin!" he mumbled as he gave the men a dirty look.

"An explanation would be nice!" Mikeala wrinkled her nose as the door opened again.

"Come on!" The man said as he pushed the young strawberry-blonde in the back with the rest. "You kids sit tight alright."

"Like we have a choice!" Mikeala shouted before he slammed the door. Mikeala helped Erin up in her seat.

"Let me out you Shit head!" Lala shouted at the driver.

"You have no right to kidnap us!" Rose protested as Jade agreed.

"Can you at least let us know where we're going!" Jade folded her arms.

"This is fucked up shit!" Lala pouted as she sat back down in her seat.

* * *

"This really isn't necessary!" Optimus tried reasoning with the man who was pacing back and forth. "The children no nothing."

"More lies!" Galloway shouted. "I read your files! I know about you're Alls...something..and I want to know who!"

"Allspark." Wheeljack corrected only to receive a glare from Galloway.

"This is ridiculous!" Elita 1 Whispered to Arcee. "Since when does the fraghead need to know everything?"

"Well, if he does find out who..." Arcee glanced at Starscream who looked equally mad. "I'd love to see Starscream beat him up!" She laughed.

"You and me both!" BumbleBee jumped in.

* * *

"Well, look whose here!" Sam got out of the vehicle first as he spotted the raven-haired women who looked as though she could beat him up with one hand. "The Rugrats!"

"Don't think we've met." Mikeala stepped out. "You are?"

"KIa! You?"

"Mikeala and this is Sam." Sam went completely pale.

"I'm supposed to take you to Galloway." Kia stiffed her fist in her pockets as she groaned. "Asshole a real pain in the behind if you ask me!"

"Wow!" Sam looked up as they entered the main base. "Guess we finally get to see this place."

Lala walked with the group until she spotted her Guardian. "Sunstreaker!" She ran to him but was grabbed by two men who pushed her back. "Oww! Watch it!"

"What's going on here?" A young man around nineteen or so approached in his uniform. He was very good looking and had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He glanced at a shocked Lala who starred in awe. Sure he wasn't anywhere near as handsome as Sunstreaker but he came pretty close. "There is no need to be rough..." he winked at Lala who went red. "Especially around a lady." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on I'll take you back to your group..."

"Lala." She managed to get out as she passed a glance at Sunstreaker who was too busy talking with his Twin to notice.

"Hi Lala, names Walker!" He grinned as they walked together.

"There you are!" Jade called as she spotted the two.

"Sorry some jerk stopped me!" Lala shrugged as he eyed Walker. Jade eyed him as well as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Thank you..." Jade grabbed Lala by the wrist.

"Walker Nator!" He greeted Jade. "Well, I best be going, see you around maybe Lala!" He turned around and started walking away as the tow girls watched.

"He's a cutie!" Jade giggled as Lala snapped out of it.

"Forget it!" She snapped. "Besides I'm already in a relationship!"

"Let's start with you!" Galloway pushed Sam into the small room as he locked the door. "Sit!" he ordered as Sam obeyed. "Sam Witwicky eh?"

"Yes sir." Sam said nervously.

"You're Great Grandfather was pretty famous!"

"Yes..."

"Are you famous?"

"N-no sir" Sam stuttered. Where is he going with this?

"Is there anything special about you Mr. Witwicky?" Galloway asked, lowering his glasses.

"Not that I know of!" Sam said.

"You being smart!?"

"No sir!"

"Very well, Next!" He led Sam out, leaving him completely confused. Next Eric walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked looking up at Optimus.

"I'm afraid Galloway has hacked into our files, he knows about the Allspark." Optimus sighed as everyone turned to Erin who went pale. "He wants to know who."

"Aww this is just great!" Mikeala put her hands on her hips.

"Next!"

"Let me handle this!" Mikeala got up and made her way into the room as Eric left.

"Got a criminal record I see..."

"Yeah...so!" Mikeala leaned back in her chair.

"Stealing cars." He shook his head as she glared.

"Can we get to the point!"

"Alright!" He slammed the papers on the desk. "Are you the host to this..Allspark?!"

"...No..." She said plainly, showing no emotion.

"Fine...Next!"

"All-what?" Jade asked "Sorry...no."

"Never heard of it!" Rose smiled.

"How bout I kick your ass!" Lala said sounding please with herself.

"Uhh...no..what were we talkin' bout?" Riley grinned.

"Next!" Galloway rubbed his eyes with frustration.

Erin was careful not to look at any of the bots' especially Starscream. The last thing she wanted was for this jerk to find out about them. Once he shut the door she sat down and tried to relax a bit.

"Erin Timmons...you're file is Jam packed with info, just not the info I need to know." Galloway spoke while still standing up. "Anything you want to tell me?" She bit her lip as she shook her head. "Now Listen!" She shouted causing Erin to jump. "These list brats have been driving me up the wall with their lying! If you lie to me I swear I will have you're robot buddies strung up by their gears, believe me! I have that kind of power you little brat!" He slammed his fist on the table as she started shaking with fear. He watched as she struggled not to cry. He sighed "You may go..." As she quickly got up he paused as his eyes widened.

"Did you say anything?" Eric asked as soon as she exited the room.

"N-no!" Erin shook her head as she sighed with a bit of relive.

"Oh no." Ironhide spoke as everyone looked up at the weapons specialist.

"What is it Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Your crying!" He pointed to Erin who looked up slightly confused.

"Oh Primus." Optimus sighed as he rubbed his nose.

"What?" Erin asked looking around as she gently rubbed her eye touching a glowing blue tear with her finger. "Oh..." She stopped as Galloway exited the room, giving a deathly glare at the Autobots. Everyone tensed up, especially Starscream who was on the verge of leaping up and squashing the man.

"We're done here." Galloway walked away from the group.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"I guess so..." Elita looked equally confused.

"But while you're here..." BumbleBee interrupted. "We might as well make the best of it!"

* * *

"Looking for someone?" A new familiar voice was heard as the brunette turned around. Lala watched as a large grin appeared on Walker's face. "You look lost."

"I'm just looking for Sunstreaker." Lala said casually.

"Ah the big mouth!" Walker snickered as he leaned against the wall. "I think I saw him looking at himself in the mirror!" He laughed as Lala did the same.

"That's my Sunny boy!" Lala smirked as she continued to walk.

"Whoa whoa! Hey!" He jumped in front of her as she narrowed her brown eyes. "Forget him...it's lunch time. Come on I'll show you to the cafeteria." He watched as Lala still looked suspicious. "Come on I'll buy!" he said sheepishly. Besides the fact that he obviously wasn't going to let her go, she did see an opportunity to make Sunstreaker a tad but jealous for once. Besides the selfish bot' needed to be taught a lesson anyway.

"Why not." She shrugged as he held her hand. "Hey!" She snatched her hand back. "This an't no date!" She snapped as he just chuckled.

"Whatever Latina!" He grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _And here you go! Looks like Anna's' becoming quite the traitor. And Eric has appeared reveling where he's been all this time. And A new character has appeared as well. Don't worry! Lala is NOT Cheating on Sunstreaker! She just wants him to appreciate her a little bit more. Enjoy and Reviews are Very Much appreciated. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

**

* * *

**

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 7**

_Sleepless Nights_

* * *

The young British woman walked along with her Guardian as they passed by the cafeteria. Both went red when a few men made kissing noises and were whistling. Rose looked up at Ratchet who looked equally embarrassed. "Let me guess?" Rose folded her arms across her black and blue corset. "The Twins?" She lifted an eyebrow as Ratchet sighed.

"Afraid so, I'm sorry." He scratched his nose as he closed his optics. "They will pay for that!"

"Sounds like fun." Rose smiled as they continued their walk, ignoring the teasing crowd.

"Will you be coming back with us?" She looked up at the medic.

"I will yes." Ratchet smiled, as he looked down at her. Dear Primus she was gorgeous!

"Alright what's the deal?" Lala put her hand to her chin as she leaned on the table. The guy was being way to nice. He had to be up to something.

"Nothing...I just wanted to be nice..." Walker scratched the back of his head "...And I really like you."

"We've only just met!" Lala sat back. Was the guy for real?

"I understand but..." He trailed off. "I was just being nice is all." He shrugged as Lala bit her lip.

"Friends!" Lala quickly said, as they came to an agreement. "Just friends."

"Alright!" Walker shook her hand as he grinned.

* * *

"**Help!**" Jade skidded across the floor as she continued running. "Oh crap!" She looked behind her back as the small robot scrambled after her. She bumped, face first, into the towering Autobot. "Optimus!" Jade then turned around and gasped as the bot came hurtling towards them. Suddenly it shut down and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What the hell was that!" Jade let go of Optimus's leg as he examined it.

"One of yours Professor?" Optimus asked as a tall man came running down the hallway.

"Oh yes! I am very sorry!" Sumdac said while whipping the sweat from his forehead. "It still has a glitch!"

"That thing tried to _kill _me!" Jade put her hands on her hips.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry about that, I'm still getting used to this kind of technology."

"Jade I'd like to introduce you to Professor Issac Sumdac." Optimus spoke up. Jade managed a small smile as she greeted the man.

* * *

Kia decided to keep her headphones in as she past by an arguing Lennox and Galloway in the next room. She decided to pay a visit to the Hangar, hoping to find the one Autobot called Ironhide. Even though he tried to kill her, twice, she had taken a liking to him, since they both had the same personality. And she was in the mood for a good fight with him. Only the Autobot was not there, instead she spotted one of the newcomers to the base, sitting on the wing on an F-22. From what Kia could see, she was crying.

"Hey there girly whatcha crying for?" Kia was not shy about asking anything. Erin looked up and started wiping away her tears as she looked embarrassed. "Galloway?" Kia folded her arms across her black tank top. Erin just shook her head 'yes' as she looked down. "Don't worry kido! He's gotten on everyone's nerves, even mine!" Kia smiled. "Him and a few of those Autobots, some of em' are just so dang moody!"

Erin felt the jet vibrate under her as she couldn't help but chuckle, Kia clearly didn't know that the jet was one of them. "Oh yeah, like who?" Erin asked as she knew Starscream would get her for it.

"Ironhide is one of em'!" Kia then jumped up and sat next to Erin on the wing. Erin knew then that Starscream was going to really lose his temper. "But he's ok sometimes I guess. His...mate is kinda...cranky sometimes! Although not when those two are _doing it_!"

Erin nearly choked as she looked at the black-haired women. "When you say _'do it'_ you mean..."

"Oh yeah! Keeps everyone up! _Damn animals_!" Kia laughed. Erin had to laughed too, and she could imagine only one thing going through Starscream's mind, _Blackmail_! "Robo-sex! What'll they think of next!" Kia shook her head.

"Anyone else?" Erin just had to ask.

"Yeah!" Kia sat up. "The one with the crapy personality who is always calling us dumb fleshling! God, I hate that guy!"

"That bad?" Erin looked down at the wing she was sitting on.

"Worse!" Kia was all too happy to get her feelings out. "He's threatened to step on me if I got in his way! I've only met him twice and I already hate him!" Kia had stopped for a moment before saying, "Ugly rat-face!"

_That did it!_

Both girls were thrown of the wing of the jet as the sound of gears and metal moving was heard. Erin looked up slightly afraid of what he was going to do as Kia stared wide-eyed. "_**Oh fuck**_!" Kia scrambled to her feet as Erin did the same. "He was here the whole time!"

"Call me rat-face one for time fleshy!" Starscream shouted standing up to his full height. "And I shall enjoy ripping you apart!"

"What were you spying!?" Kia shouted at the top of her lungs as Erin watched in horror as the two bickered. "**You creep**!"

"I wasn't spying! You're the one who walked in while we were here! You should just keep your nose out of our business!" Starscream leaned down so they were now face to face.

Wait a minute... Kia paused for a second. _We? Our?_ "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Kia!" Erin stepped in. "Starscream is my Guardian!" She watched as Kia's eyes widened.

"_**What!?"**_ She shouted. "Why on earth would he want to protect a human! He hates humans! I've heard him say it at least five times a day!"

"For _her_ I'm willing to make an exception!" Starscream sneered. "But not for _you_!" He narrowed his optics.

"I'm not scared of you!" Kia put her hands on her hips. "I can kick yer metal ass right here!"

"I'd like to see you try insect!" Starscream taunted as Erin watched helplessly.

"We'll have none of that!" The femme's harsh voice echoed as everyone turned around. The sleek gold femme was now standing in the doorway with her arms folded and wearing an angry expression on her face. "Your just lucky it was me that caught you and not Optimus Starscream!" She glared. "Come on Kia, Lennox would like a work with you." Her voice softened as the young woman followed her out of the Hangar. Starscream then spun around and looked down at his Partner. Erin just looked up with a small grin on her freckled face.

"Looks like you made a friend!" The strawberry-blonde spoke up. Starscream just glared as she started feeling uneasy. "Ok, then I'll just be going..oh!" He picked her up gently by her shirt as he held her in front of his face.

"Your not getting off that easily!" He spoke. "You were eging her on!"

"I was just having some fun Starscream!" Erin said innocently.

_There was that face again! Primus how could he be mean to that face._ After all she did stop crying. "Very well." he gently sat her back down on the ground. "Since you have stopped crying and feel better..." she knew where this was going. "How about a ride?"

"Of course!" Erin smiled as she stood up. "Oh and Starscream..." She looked back.

"Yes?"

"You don't look that much like a rat." She smiled as he shrugged with frustration.

"_Dear Primus_ I'm still trying to get the mental images of Ironhide and Jetstrike out of my processor!" Starscream moaned as he shivered.

* * *

"You guys come visit us here alright!" Lennox said while patting then on the back.

"Will do." Sam said as he followed MIkeala into the Camaro. Jade hopped inside of Skyfire's spacecraft mode as Riley jumped in the white and blue mustang.

"Whoa!" Galloway snatched Erin by the wrist as she yelped out in pain. "Your not going anywhere right now missy!"

"**Hey**!" Lennox shouted as he ran to the two. Erin sighed with relive that it wasn't Starscream. Knowing him he could get into trouble. "No, she goes home!"

"I make the rules around here Major! Not you!" Galloway shouted in Lennox's face as he continued to hold on to Erin.

"What do you expect us to tell her parents!? Huh? That we're just going to keep her here?" Lennox yelled as everyone in the base turned and looked.

Somehow Erin got the feeling that they just weren't yelling at each other because of her! Apparently Will Lennox had been holding back his anger at Galloway for weeks now. Finally he snapped. "Wait!" Erin finally spoke up. "It's ok...I'll stay." She shrugged as Will sighed.

"What do you want her for huh?" Lennox began arguing again. "She's just a kid!"

"Clearly the enemy is after something!" Galloway shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What so you think she's it? No, their looking for something but I don't think she's it! She's a person not an artifact!" Lennox shouted as Kia and Epps stood behind him both also losing their temper. During all this Erin's mind was on one thing.

_/Starscream!/_ Optimus warned as the jet started growling. /_Calm down! We don't want to cause trouble!/_

_/You think I'm just going to sit back and watch as that inset touches my Partner!/_ Starscream snarled. _/Then your a fool Prime!/_

_/Starscream, do what's right!/_ Arcee interrupted. _/Don't do anything! You'll cause more trouble./_

"Please stop!" Erin cried out as Galloway squeezed her wrist harder. "I said I'll stay!"

"**Shut up**!" Galloway shouted as he went back to arguing. Tears started pouring from her eyes as she looked down trying to tune out all the yelling.

"No need to get rough Agent Galloway." A familiar voice was heard as everyone turned only to see none other than Seymour Simmons, dressed in a suit and from the looks of it his hair was graying.

"What are you doing here?" Lala put her hands on her hips as she recognized the man. "I thought you worked for Sector Seven?"

"Did, work for Sector Seven!" Simmons corrected as he approached. "Unfortunately Sector Seven was shut down and replaced with this operation! Loving my job I decided to join." He folded his arms.

"You stay out of this." Galloway interrupted.

"Hey, if you want to cause trouble that's you're problem buddy!" He threw his hands up. "Let me tell you, I know what happens when you piss off a giant alien robot and it an't pretty!" Galloway swallowed as he glanced up at the towering Autobots.

"Very well." He let go of his hold on Erin as she stumbled back.

"You ok kid?" Simmons asked as she got back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her head. Since when did he care?

"I suggest you get these kids home before he changes his mind." Simmons looked up at Optimus.

"Thank You." Optimus nodded as they headed out the base.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sari leaned against the door frame as she fiddled with her key necklace. She didn't understand why Erin's parents just blew off the fact that she went missing for hours. Something was defiantly up and she now made it her job to find out. "Out with friends just doesn't cut it! You were gone way too long!" Erin was starting to lose her patience with the fifteen year old.

"Sari why don't you leave Erin alone for a little while." Steve had just walked down the hallway. Erin couldn't be happier! "She should get some sleep." He nodded toward his step-daughter as he led a very annoyed Sari out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Erin sighed with relief as she took a step backwards. "You really need to let _me_ deal with her!" She stopped as he felt the chilling breath tickle her neck. He was so determined to make Sari pay for torturing her every day. Erin could only imagine what would happen if they ever met!

"_**Shh**_!" Erin turned around as she smiled. "She'll hear you!" She scolded. Erin yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Your tired." Starscream said plainly as she sat down on her bed. "Then we'll stay here tonight."

"Oh, but we haven't been out for a ride in so long." Erin sighed.

"Tomorrow then." Starscream added as he held her hand.

"Tomorrow." She nodded before laying back on the bed. He followed as he laid back next to her.

"You Idiot!" Erin soon found herself lying on the cold ground as she wiped the blood from her forehead. "This is all you're fault!" The dark blue Decepticon Seeker snarled. "You stupid little fleshling! Look what you've done!" Erin looked around, horrified with the images flashing in front of her eyes. Ironhide being stabbed threw the Spark! Elita holding onto Optimus as his Spark began to extinguish! Rose mourning over Ratchet's offline body!

"I don't understand!" Erin cried out. "What happened!"

"Because of you everyone is dead or dying!" Thundercracker coughed as sparks flew from his Spark Chamber. "At least I will have the pleasure of killing you before I go offline!" Erin fell back as the furious Decepticon swung his mace at her.

"_**I'm Sorry**_!" Erin cried out as she grabbed Starscream's holoform tightly. Tears of pain came rolling down her cheeks as she cried out once more, Something was stabbing her in the back, carving into her flesh as she closed her eyes tighter. "**Make it stop**!" Starscream watched in panic as he watched his partner scream in pain. "_**Please**_!" She pleaded as images of those same burning red eyes she had seen before in her nightmares returned. She gasped as the pain stopped she still held on to Starscream as she started breathing heavy. She felt something trickling down her back as she swallowed. Starscream was saying something but all she heard was muffled sounds. She managed to get out, "m-my back." She sat, shaking, as Starscream quickly lifted up the back of her shirt.

_"Dear Primus_!" A look of complete shock appeared on his face as he looked back into the heartbroken face of his love. "Come on!" He gently scooped her up. "I'm taking you to Ratchet."

"M-my parents..." She whispered.

"I'll have Prime contact them, that's not important now!" He said sternly as he held her close to his chest. Praying to Primus that what he had seen wasn't what he thought it was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Cliffhanger! Sorry but I just had to. ;) I hope you enjoyed reading it though. Reviews are very much appreciated! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

**

* * *

**

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 8**

_New Allie__s_

* * *

"What's going on?" BumbleBee rubbed his optics as he walked inside the medical room.

"Ratchet, what do they mean?" Elita 1 asked as she looked down at the table they were surrounding.

"What does what mean?" BumbleBee squeezed through Wheeljack and Optimus.

"BumbleBee get out of the way!" Wheeljack nudged him back with his elbow.

Optimus rubbed the side of his head as he watched Ratchet examine the young girls' exposed back which was dripping with blood. BumbleBee finally was able to get a peek. He looked in shock. What looked like letters were carved into Erin's back. They were glowing blue as blood trickled out of them. "What is it Cybertronian?" Wheeljack asked as he looked.

"More like Ancient Cybertronian." Ratchet straitened up. "I've seen these before in ancient artifacts but I can't make them out...no one can." He sighed.

"If the Allspark is trying to tell us something you think it would make it so we can understand!" Wheeljack huffed as Erin gently pulled the back of her shirt down, wincing as it touched her wounds.

"Is there any way to interpret them?" Optimus asked.

"Not that I know of no." Ratchet rubbed his nose. "But I will do as much research as I can."

"is this the first time you had this nightmare?" Optimus asked.

"No...I've had similar ones..." Erin shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked as she looked down.

"I was afraid they'd come true...I'm sorry."

"What exactly did you see?" Optimus asked.

She swallowed as she looked up. "I-I saw a decepticon, a blue one from the battle at mission city..."

"ThunderCracker." Elita added.

"He was yelling at me because I did something...a-and all around...I-I saw all of you..." She stopped. "Dead."

Everyone stopped as they looked around at each other. Optimus sighed, "I think you should go home and get some rest."

"Would you like me to take you home?" BumbleBee asked as Erin looked up.

"Can I stay here instead?" She looked at Optimus as he nodded.

"Very well, I will contact your parents.

"_Primus what a night_." Ratchet sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "If it's all right with you sir, I'd light to turn in for the night." Optimus nodded as the medic walked out of the room to take a stasis nap.

Erin smiled as she ran towards Starscream who was settling in his spot in the corner. "Get up here." He smirked. She climbed up his leg and got in his hand as he gently laid back. He gently sat her on his chest as she nuzzled in closer to his neck. She'd never tell anyone, cause they probably laugh at him, but Starscream had the best cuddles! He laid his hand over her as she dozed off. Being with him again was wonderful. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

Ratchet drove through the streets as he made his way to Rose's house. He had planned to spend the day with her, even though they were both still in shock from reveling their true feelings for each other. Right now they weren't fully together like he wanted, but at least he knew that Rose indeed loved him.

"Bye Daddy." Rose kissed her father on the cheek as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'll be back tonight." She headed for the door.

"Judging by what your wearing dear..." He father set down the newspaper. She stared, wearing a black and red corset that showed her pierced navel . "Your meeting a guy." He lowered his glasses.

"Yes..." She opened the door. "But he's a nice guy dad." She closed the door as she waved.

"There are no nice guys darling." He went back to reading his paper.

She stopped as the end of her drive way as she waited for Ratchet. Odd. She thought as she spotted a police car slowly driving down the street.

_/Female human in sight!/_

She narrowed her eyes as she read the writing along the side of the vehicle. 'To Punish and Enslave' "Oh _shit!_" Rose took off running as the vehicle pursued her. Rose then heard the siren of the ambulance as she called out. "Ratchet!"

"Barricade!" The medic speed up. The mustang slammed on brakes and Rose was pushed to the ground as she cried out. The pale man dressed in black grabbed her by the arms and tossed her in the passenger seat of the police car. The hologram disappeared as the doors locked and the engine started again.

"Ratchet!" Rose looked out the back window as the ambulance was right on his tail. "Your in trouble now!" She tried to get in the front seat as he sped up causing her to hit her head. "Bloody Hell!"

"Your friend wouldn't dare transform in public!" Barricade laughed threw the radio as Rose wrinkled her nose. "He's too _old _and to slow to catch up to me!"

"Ratchets _not _old! You creep!" Rose spat as the radio just laughed.

"Why don't you just sit back and relax!" Rose felt the seat belt wrap around her waist as it pulled back forcing her into the seat. She grabbed at the restraints as her foot went up and started pounding into the dashboard. "**Oww**! Stop that you!"

"Let me go!" Rose shouted. As she continued to hit him.

Ratchet swerved as he avoided oncoming cars. _/Optimus! Barricade has Rose!/_ Ratchet waited for a response.

_/I'm on my way with Ironhide, don't lose them!/ _

"Hang on Rose."

_/Skywarp, get him off my tail!/_ Barricade shouted, as Rose look up through the window. Her eyes widened as she spotted the dark purple F-22 soaring above.

_/Come on Autobot!/_ Skywarp laughed as he began firing at the vehicle. Ratchet avoided his blast as he followed Barricade out of the city. Ratchet scanned the area to see if any humans were around. _None._

_Perfect!_

Quickly transforming Ratchet began firing at the Seeker who was taken by surprise. "AGH! Arrogant Autobot!" He hissed as he transformed and landed on the ground. /I might need backup!/ Skywarp shouted as he fired his cannon.

Ratchet found himself lying face first in the ground as he was hit from behind by the dark blue Seeker. "Let's take this pile of junk offline before he ruins our plans!" Thundercracker snarled as Skywarp readied his cannon.

"And what could you gain out of kid napping Rose!?" Ratchet growled as he staggered up to his feet.

"You should be thanking us Autobot!" Thundercracker sneered. "We're doing you a favor!"

"How is harming my Spark Mate a favor!" Ratchet began loosing his temper. "That will only ruin my life!"

"_You're_ Mate?" Skywarp tilted his head.

"The red-head is _Starscream's_ mate!" Thundercracker corrected.

Ratchet soon found himself easily confused. "Rose is _not_ Starscream's Mate! Erin is!"

Both Seekers lowered their weapons as they exchanged confused glances. "Don't tell me....!" Thundercracker growled. "That idiot got the wrong human!" _/Barricade!/_ He shouted. _/Get you're sorry aft back here at once!/_

_/Why, I have the girl!/_ Barricade argued as Rose still tried to get out of the seat belt wrapped around her.

_/You've got the wrong human!/_ Thundercracker shook his head.

_/No!/_ Barricade quickly disagreed, _/She has red hair!/_

_/It's the wrong human! You have the medic's mate!/_

_/...I'm on my way back./_ Barricade sighed with anger.

Thundercracker turned his attention to the Autobot Medic. "We seek the Mate of our old Comrade Starscream, tell us where she is and you and you're mate shall live!"

"What could you possibly want with her!" Ratchet asked, "Megatron is offline!"

"You don't get to say his name Autobot!" Skywarp raised his cannon again.

Ratchet was tempted to say it again just to get them mad but he thought it best not to. "Whose you're master now! Are you working with Sideways and the other bots' who we keep on finding?"

"_Sideways_!" Skywarp cackled. "That treacherous piece of tin!"

"Silence!" Thundercracker hissed. "Where did you see Sideways?"

"They've been all around this Planet for the past months!" Ratchet explained as Barricade pulled up. "Rose!" He called out as Barricade revved his engine.

"Don't...move!" Thundercracker ordered.

"You let her go, and I'll tell you what I know about the other Cons' if that's what you're looking for." Ratchet said as he folded his arms. Both Seekers looked hesitant but finally spoke.

"Fine, Barricade." The door of the mustang flew open as Rose was shot out on the grass.

"Bloody Hell!" She coughed as she held her waist, which was sore from being squeezed so hard. Barricade transformed as Rose made her way towards Ratchet who picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"By the way..." Barricade added. "They're not Decepticons! They're all traitors!"

"The attacks were made by several Decep...bot's" Ratchet spoke. "Sideways, Astrotrain, Dead End, Vortex, Wildrider, and a few others."

"They're working for someone." Skywarp said. "Which bring us to the human!"

"What about her?" Ratchet asked. "What makes you think..."

"They're taking energy sources, oil, electricity." Thundercracker interrupted. "Whatever they're powering, they'll need more energy. They'll need the Allspark!"

"Which is why we must eliminate the girl." Barricade narrowed his optics. "If she is the host to the Allspark she's not a very good one!" he spat. "If we kill her the Allspark will find a new host, we will make sure it is a stronger_, better_ one!"

"I can assure you that Erin and The Allspark are both protected by us!" Ratchet corrected.

"Wait!" Rose interrupted. "if you're both fighting the same enemy...why not help...each other." She shrugged as all three Decepticons starred down at her.

"Rose, what are you?" Ratchet tried to speak but she stopped him.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'_?" She asked. The four bots' pondered the thought for a moment.

"**Take This!"** Everyone jumped as Ironhide came jumping out of the trees and tackled Thundercracker to the ground. Optimus soon appeared behind him. "**Decepticon Punk**!"

"Ironhide I said wait for my signal!" Optimus sighed, as Thundercracker kicked the Autobot off. "Ratchet, what's going on here?"

"We were trying to come to an agreement." Ratchet explained.

"Who said we agreed to help!" Skywarp shouted.

"Can someone please explain what the pit is going on!" Ironhide got back up to his feet.

"The Decepticons aren't the ones behind all the attacks." Ratchet said.

"It's a bunch of Decepticon Traitors!" Barricade spoke.

"Do you have any more information on them?" Optimus asked.

"No." Thundercracker answered. "Except that their collecting energy for something...or someone."

Ratchet pondered something for a while as he rubbed his chin. "Ratchet?" He looked to his shoulder. "Is everything ok?" Rose asked.

"Can any of you understand accent Cybertronian?" Ratchet finally spoke up.

"No..." Thundercracker said plainly. "But Soundwave might. Why?"

"Some message has been written on one of our human friend's back, it may be a clue as to what these traitor are up to, but I'm having trouble translating it."

"If these are traitors, the result of their plan cannot be good for either of our sides." Optimus spoke as the three Decepticons listened. "We can't stop them separated."

"What are you saying Prime?" Ironhide asked. "That we join sides! Are you mad?"

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing." Barricade folded his arms.

"If we put a-side our differences, we might be able to stop them" Optimus ignored the Decepticon's remark.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics as the three Cons' looked at each other for a few minutes, they must be talking threw the radio links. Thundercracker then looked at the Autobot Leader and spoke, "Whatever they're planning, it can't be good for Cybertron. We will agree to help you stop them. But!" He shouted. "When we do stop them, we will no longer be allies Optimus!"

"Agreed." Optimus nodded as Ironhide huffed in disagreement. "Now please contact Soundwave."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I wanted this Chapter to focus a little more on Ratchet and Rose. And look the Decepticons are not behind the attacks! And the saying how Ratchet is too old, If he was human he'd be around his early thirties, but he is older than the other Autobots here, Ironhide comes next then Optimus. Hope that explains it. Thank you for reading and reviews are very much apreaciated. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

* * *

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 9**

_The Innocent And The Guilty_

* * *

The dark skinned red head poke her head in the doorway as she narrowed her eyes. Empty...Sari quietly tip-toed into the room as she kept glancing behind to see if anyone had seen her sneak in. He put her hands on her hips as she looked around. She pushed her lips together as she looked disappointed...wait. She had a grin appear on her face as she raced to the cell phone lying on the nightstand. She snatched it up without thinking and ran to her room where she locked the door. She jumped on her bed as she began curiously looking threw the phones contacts.

She admitted, she was nosey. But she couldn't help it. She loved getting in other people's business it was just too much fun. She eagerly began going down the list before she stopped. "The hell?" She sat the phone down. "Who are these losers?" She read threw the list; Optimus, Elita, Starscream, Ironhide... "What kind of names are these?" Sari mumbled. She then let her mind wonder as all kinds of thoughts went through her head. Maybe these are code names...or screen names! Screenames to internet sickos! Sari's eyes widened. "That's it!" She looked at the names again. "BumbleBee?" she pondered, "Probably a pervert who stalks people!" She guessed. "We'll see about that..." She clicked on the name and hit dial. She waited impatiently as the phone rang on the other line. "Pick up you pervert!" She grumbled. Finally someone answered, she froze.

_/Hello?/_ the voice answered she noticed it had an odd tone to its voice. She waited. _/Hello?/_

"Who is this?" Sari demanded as she slammed her fist down on the bed.

_/....Whose this?/_ The person asked sounding completely confused.

"You first!"

_/...You called me!/ _

"Call this number again and I'll call the cops on you, you sick pervert!" She shut the phone as she folded her arms feeling like she just accomplished something.

* * *

MIrage hated monitor duty, especially when nothing was happening! He let a low irritated sigh escape his as he sat back in his chair. He hated this planet, Cybertron was defiantly better! He sometimes wondered how the other bots' could stand it, maybe...He thought. Maybe because they really care about their friends here. He pondered as the door slid open.

"Good afternoon MIrage." Jade's sweet voice greeted as she flipped her hair back. "You in here all by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes..." He answered coldly.

"You mind telling me what's your problem?" She put her hands in her hips. She was really getting tired of his attitude.

"I don't have a problem!" He stated as he went back to the monitor.

"Skyfire and I think so!" She pointed out. "Now tell me! Do you not like humans or are you just naturally mean!?"

"I'm not mean!" Mirage turned to face her. "You have no idea how uncomfortable I am here!"

"Well then...tell me." She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm here to listen."

"I don't think they trust me again." Mirage sighed as Jade tilted her head.

"Again...wait what?"

"Skyfire hasn't told you!?" Mirage now wished he hadn't said anything. The blonde-brunette shook her head. "Oh..."

"Go on!"

"I was once accused of being a...traitor." He shrugged. "Finally after many trials they found me not guilty but I think they still have their suspicions!" He narrowed his optics.

"Oh Mirage I'm so sorry!" Jade sighed. "But I think they trust you...I do." She smiled as he raised an optic ridge. Why was she so nice? "If you don't mind me asking...who accused you?"

"An Autobot named Cliffjumper...we were friends until that." He paused. "He's dead now, Skyfire told me." He sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. "Is Ratchet around?" He changed the subject.

"No, but they should be back soon, Wheeljack's here why?"

Mirage rubbed his Spark Chamber, "It's nothing..." He got up and left the room, leaving Jade alone as she sighed.

* * *

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but maybe you should ask Ratchet." Wheeljack said as MIrage got down from the table. "But it's not uncommon for your Spark to ach." He added.

"What do you mean?" Mirage asked.

"Uhh, mine started aching once about two years ago..." Wheeljack went back to his computer. "It'll stop eventually."

"But what does it mean?" Mirage looked down at his Spark Chamber. "Is it something bad?"

"I don't think so." Wheeljack rubbed his chin. "But then again I'm no Medic."

"So your Spark just randomly started aching one day then stopped...?" Mirage folded his arms.

"Yeah.." The scientist pondered. "Actually I remember that day it was...oh slag..." He stopped.

"What?"

"You went out with Skyfire and Jade the other night right?" Wheeljack quickly asked, taking the blue Autobot by surprise.

"Yes...do some horrible place with annoying sounds and..." Mirage started to panic. "That's it that Music! It's done something to me Wheeljack!"

"Hold on there!" Wheeljack stopped him, "That can't be it. Listen did you see anybody there or talk to anyone?"

"No...wait Jade introduced me to someone but I really wasn't paying attention..."

"Slag it Mirage you Idiot!" Wheeljack face palmed. "You should have paid attention!"

"Why?"

"Cause whoever that was, was your _Spark Mate_!"

"Here Rose." Leiana handed the British girl a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Rose took a sip as she sat back on the couch. "What a morning!"

"Getting kidnapped by a Decepticon who is disguised as a cop...sound fun!" Lala laughed a bit.

"Where are they anyway?" Mikeala looked around the Base.

"I wanna see the one I shot in the ass!" Eric laughed although he was a tad bit worried if the Con' would remember him and shoot him.

"I'm not relaxing around here anymore!" Sam put his arm around Mikeala. "Those guys scare the crap out off me!"

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Riley wondered.

"So...you and Hatchet'?" Eric lifted an eyebrow as Rose shot him a look.

"Is that a problem love?" Rose lifted an eyebrow right back. After all they were not officially together...yet. She thought.

"N-no..." Eric rubbed the back of his head. "I'm used to robots and humans being couples by now!" He laughed. He stopped as everyone else did, Anna had just walked in the base.

She didn't even look at any of them. Her hair was no longer long but instead it was cut short and choppy. Her once stunning dark blue eyes were now dull, showing no sign of life in them. She looked warn out and tired. Erin bit his lip as he tried to say something but finally decided to keep quiet.

"I will go and get her." Optimus nodded before leaving The four Decepticons, Ratchet and Starscream in the Medical Room. Each bot' glared at each other as Skywarp finally taunted.

"So I get to see my old comrade's human Mate!" He spat as he laughed. "And see what it ever saw in a piece of treacherous filth like you!" Starscream ran and grabbed the Seeker by the throat as he continued cackling like a maniac. "Oh Whatcha gonna do!?"

"Stand down Starscream!" Ratchet ordered as Barricade and Thundercracker were ready to start a fight. Meanwhile Soundwave stood in the corner looking as menacing as always.

"You're going to pay for that comment Skywarp!" Starscream slammed him into the wall as he raised his cannon at the hysterical Seeker.

"Starscream!" All heads turned as Optimus appeared in the doorway, Erin sitting in his hand. "Stand Down!" He said sternly.

Starscream growled with frustration as he slowly let go of the Seeker's throat and stepped back. Skywarp smirked with victory as he got to his feet.

Optimus glared before setting Erin down on the large table where she looked around as she trembled, remembering the two Seeker's who had tortured her almost two years ago. Optimus nodded as Soundwave slowly approached looking threw his visor as the young girl who froze with fear. Suddenly his chest opened and the familiar small bot' leaped out onto the table. Erin screamed as she scooted back. "Familiar silly little face!" The Doctor squeaked as he moved closer.

"It's all right."Optimus said but Erin still felt frightened. Optimus looked down at the little Decepticon who seemed to be intimidated by him. The Doctor stopped with the teasing and went to work as Optimus told Erin to lie on her stomach. She did so as the Doctor lifted the back of her shirt up. Everyone in the room leaned forward as they stared in awe at the glowing letters. Scalpel quickly scanned each letter as Erin pulled her shirt back down, looking awkward. The small Decepticon mumbled to himself as he climbed up on Soundwave's shoulder.

**"We will return when message has been retrieved!"** Soundwave said with a mechanical tone, showing no emotion at all. Optimus nodded as the five Cons' left the room, heading for the exit of the base. Starscream scowled at each of them before reaching out for his Partner. Erin didn't hesitate to hop onto the palm of his hand as she managed a faint smiled.

* * *

Leiana was on her way to Sunstreaker's room as she flipped threw her Journal. She paused for a moment as she heard a rustling noise get loader as she walked down the hallway. She imagined the Twins were up to something and the Hatchet had caught them but the sound became more clear as she stopped in front of one of the large doors. I thought these things were soundproof? She scratched her head as she looked up. More grunting and growling immerged from the room as Lala was ready to knock on the large door.

"Lala!" She screamed as she threw her hand in the air. Sunstreaker and his twin Sideswipe jumped at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell!?" She shouted.

"Shh!" Sideswipe put a large finger to her mouth as she pushed it away.

"What!?"

"Go in there and Hide' will shot your head off!" Sunstreaker warned.

"What is he doing?" Lala asked curiously.

"Just stay away!" Sideswipe shook his head. "Wait till he's done!" The Twins walked away, motioning for her to follow. She bit her lip as she hesitated before knocking on the door. She waited a few minutes before she heard someone approaching the other side of the door. She looked up at the towering, sleek, femme who looked down at her.

"What's up kido!" Jetstrike smiled as if nothing was wrong. Lala tilted her head for a moment trying to figure out what Jetstrike was doing in Ironhide's room. Before she could say something she was taken aback when the large mech came from behind the femme.

"Can we help you Lala?" Ironhide asked, his voice hoarse. Lala stood there for a moment trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

Wait...she thought. Groaning, room shaking...Oh God! "Lala?" Her head snapped back up as Jetstrike sounded concerned. "You ok?" Lala's eyes widened as Ironhide had an unusual smirk on his face as he set his hand on the femme's shoulder. You can't be serious!?

"Y-yeah..I'm fine...I was just stopping by...sorry to bother you two." She squeaked as she turned red in the face. Ironhide quickly noticed this and let a small chuckle escape as the door slid shut, leaving Leiana completely shocked. Apparently there was still much to learn about the Transformers.

* * *

Jade made her way down the hallway looking for her Guardian, Skyfire, who had been in his lab with Wheeljack and Ratchet all afternoon. She stopped dead as she heard someone in the monitor room. She poked her head in as she spotted Anna putting a memory stick into the computer.

"Yeah I'm getting it now..." She spoke threw her radio as Jade listened. "No, but the Decepticons were just here!"

"WHAT!?"

Jade jumped as the voice on the other line shouted.

"And you didn't get any information about why they're there!?" The voice got louder as Jade covered her mouth.

"Look, I'll give you the info now and I'll come back later to see if I can get any more info on them ok!" Anna put her hand and her hips as she held her radio in the other. She then pulled out the memory stick and stuck it in her pocket. "I'm on my way." She turned around as Jade jumped back out of the doorway, hoping she didn't see her. Jade froze as she heard Anna speak. "I might be a bit late..." She heard the person on the other line ask.

"Why!?"

Before even getting a chance to react Jade suddenly felt a shock go through her entire body as she fell to the ground. Anna walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Let's just say that stun gun you gave me turned out to be useful after all Sixshot!" Anna began dragging Jade into the monitor room. "Sorry Jade but if it was Skyfire...you'd do the same thing." She sat her on the chair as Jades limp body just sat there. Anna then quickly ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Finally an update, sorry it's short though. Enjoy and please review. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

* * *

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 10**

_Goodbyes_

* * *

The medical officer, Ratchet, was hard at work as his optics stuck to the screen. He began searching through Cybertron's History as he concentrated. He was not fond of the fact that Optimus allowed the remaining Decepticons to help figure out what the symbols meant. He felt like he could figure them out, in time. He began examining ancient artifacts as Wheeljack and Skyfire were doing the same.

"Give it a rest Ratchet." Rose walked in looking concerned for her Guardian. "You've been at it for hours." She folded her arms across her chest. Ratchet sighed as he looked down at his Charge.

"I'm terribly sorry Rose." Ratchet spoke. "But I must translate this message, we don't know if it's a warning." He explained.

"Well, perhaps I can help." she offered. "I've got nothing else to do today." She managed a smile as she pulled her red hair back into a long pony-tail. "I'll give Skyfire a break." She glanced at the scientist bot' who was working. "Hey Skyfire, go on and take a break, love!" She called to him as he turned around to face her. "Besides I think Jades' been missing you." She winked as Skyfire blushed a bit.

"Thank you Rose." Skyfire smiled before walking out of the lab. Once outside the lab he heard hurried footsteps approaching as he lifted his optics.

"Skyfire!" Sam shouted once he spotted the tall mech. "I-It's Jade...she's..."

"What is it Sam!" Skyfire leaned down looking extremely worried. "What happened?"

"She's in the monitor room...passed out!"

Skyfire froze with fear as he followed Sam to the monitor room. "She's in here." Sam pointed as they made it to where Jade was lying on the floor, her face pale.

"Jade!" Skyfire quickly put on his holoform as he approached Mikaela who was dabbing Jade's forehead with a wet towel.

"I think she'll be ok Skyfire." Mikaela assured him as he grabbed Jade and held her in his arms. "She just needs time to come out of it."

Riley ran in with Optimus and Elita 1 at her heels. "How is she?" Elita asked as she spotted Jade in Skyfire's arms. Just then Jade's eyes began to flutter as she began to gain consciousness.

"Jade! Jade are you alright?" Skyfire asked holding her close.

"W-What happened?" She asked looking around confused.

"You don't remember?" Mikaela asked. "You passed out...somehow." She looked slightly confused.

"Why would I pass out?" Jade asked. "I feel fine."

"Do you remember anything around the time you passed out?" Optimus leaned closer.

She gathered her thoughts before looking up at the towering mech. "Yeah...I was going to look for Skyfire...then...nothing." She shrugged. "Sorry but that's all I got Optimus."

"Come my Angel, we must get you to Ratchet." Skyfire helped her up as she staggered a bit.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Mirage." Leiana spoke as she got out of the blue car. "Since Sunstreaker refused cause he just washed!" She watched as the mech's holoform appeared next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you..." He said plainly.

"I thought you hated this place!?" Lala raised an eyebrow.

He did hate the human's loud and obnoxious music, but he was willing to tolerate it in order to get another look at her Partner. He said nothing as he followed her in.

Once inside Leiana tied her apron around her waist as she went behind the bar. "Good afternoon Lala!" The green-haired woman said as she came in through the back door.

The young Zaru Kiys smiled as she met Mirage's blue eyes with hers. "Well hello again." She folded her arms a crossed her green tank top.

"Hello..." Mirage shrugged as he folded his arms a crossed his chest. "I believe I never got the chance to probably introduce myself, my name is Mirage." He smiled slightly as Lala watched, confused.

"Zaru" She blushed slightly. "Mirage that's a unique name."

"It is?" Mirage tilted his head a bit. "Where I come from its absolutely normal!" he watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"And where exactly are you from?" She asked as she lit a cigarette. Mirage stared in surprise as she stuck it in her mouth between her teeth.

"Cybertron." He finally answered as she stopped and looked at Lala who shot Mirage a look.

"Is this some kind of joke Lala?" She put one hand on her hip as the Latina went pale. "Cause I don't really find it that funny."

"No! It's not! You see Mirage is a..." She lost her words as the woman began loosing interest in the conversation. "...alien..."

"Ok, jokes over!" Zaru pulled out her cigarette and threw it out as she walked away.

"No wait it's true!" Lala ran after her. "I'll prove it!"

" Leiana, I really don't have time for this..." The Latina grabbed her wrist and headed out the back door. "Hey!" Zaru shouted as they made it out back. "What the hell Lala!" she then stopped as a blue race car came around the corner. "Whose that?" She asked but froze when she noticed there was no one driving the vehicle. "Ok this really isn't funny..Oh my God!" She shouted as the car began shifting gears as metal moved around forming what looked like a gigantic blue robot. "Oh God Lala what is that thing!?" Zaru stepped back a bit as Lala sighed.

"Zaru...this is Mirage." He nodded to the towering mech who leaned down so she was now face to face with him.

"Oh...God...h-hello..." She stared.

"I hope I haven't frightened you." Mirage said sounding concerned for once. "That was not my intention."

"No...you're fine." She blurted out. "Gosh what a shock!"

"I know right!" Lala smirked.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Optimus approached the young woman who was lying back on the couch, a cold wet towel over her forehead.

"Better..." She managed a faint smile. "Sorry I can't remember a darn thing!" She apologized.

"There is no need to apologize Jade." Optimus smiled. "But I must tell you that we will be departing soon, Captain Lennox has reported that we meet at The NEST Base, he says it's important."

"Oh ok, let me grab my jacket." She slowly go up but sat back down. "Oww...headache!" She laid back. "Maybe I should stay here." She suggested.

"Alright." Optimus smiled as Sunstreaker walked in.

"We leavin' yet?" He stretched.

"Not yet Sunstreaker, I promised Lala she could come." Ironhide walked in with Jetsrike by his side.

"Why does she have to go?" He asked curiously.

"Because she wants to!" Ironhide huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well why didn't she just ask me?" Sunstreaker asked again. Usually she would go to him first and the fact that she went to Ironhide instead of him made him frustrated.

"Boy, you really don't pay any attention to her, not unless you want something!" The weapon's specialist shouted as he glared. "She even asked you for a simple ride to work!"

"I had just washed my armor!" He quickly stood up for himself. "Besides, Mirage took her!"

"Sunstreaker you're missing the point..." Optimus rubbed his nose. "You're her Guardian which means you're responsible for her. If she asks you for help you should do it."

"Ok whatever! I will listen to her!" Sunstreaker rolled his optics as he walked away. Optimus and Ironhide just shook their heads.

* * *

"Would you cut that out!" Glen shouted as he turned around in his seat, coming face-to-face with the young rebel.

"No, I enjoy bugging you!" Kia taunted as she watched over his shoulder as he went back to his computer. "Besides I an't got anything else to do!"

"Oh here he comes!" Glen warned as Maggie and Kia watched the approaching man in a suit. "I'm tellin' you that guys evil!" He whispered only to receive a punch in the shoulder from Kia.

"Shut the hell up he'll hear you!" She whispered more harshly.

Galloway was not the most popular at the base, whenever he wasn't around Kia, Glenn, and Maggie would always make fun of him. They were all tired and sick of his attitude towards the Autobots. He had been meeting with the President about forcing the Autobots to leave planet Earth.

"Where is Captain Lennox!?" Galloway asked as he glared down at the three.

"Waiting for the Bots' to come in!" Kia snapped back as she began cracking her knuckles. "Why?"

"That's none of your business!" he snorted as he turned around and walked away.

"Man he's an ass!" Glen shook his head. "I hope Optimus steps on him!"

"GLEN!" Maggie shouted.

"Sorry to call you guys here so unexpected." Lennox side as he put on his sunglasses. "Galloway sais it's urgent." He rolled his eyes.

"If he said it's urgent then it can't be good." Epps folded his arms.

Optimus, Ratchet, Elita1, Sunstreaker, and Lala stood outside as they listened. "Well then let's get this over with!" Sunstreaker sighed.

"Glad you could finally make it!" Galloway folded his arms. "Come with me, we need to talk in private!" He glared at Epps, Lennox, and Lala. Lala watched as the four Autobots followed the man.

"Great..." She groaned.

"Hey girly!" She quickly turned around and spotted the raven-haired young women dressed in a grey tank top and camouflage pants. "Your friends are gonna be in there a while." She looked as Lala sighed.

"Well, what do they expect me to do!?" She folded her arms across her striped tank top.

"Come on I'll take ya to the cafeteria." She led her down the hallway. "You know Walker has done nothin' but talk about you." she added casually.

"I don't even know him that well." The Latina shrugged.

"Heh, nobody does." Kia chuckled to herself. "The guys kind of a loner, I tried talkin' to him once but he just nodded. Guess he's not a people person. Here we are." Leiana glanced around the cafeteria as she looked at all the unfamiliar faces.

"I don't know anyone here." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know me don't you?" Came a familiar voice from behind. She gave a frustrated look before wielding around.

"What do you want?" She snapped as Walker looked taken aback by her direct attack.

"Well, hello to you too Lala!" He chuckled. "I must say your wonderful personality just makes me want to smile!" He sneered.

"Eww...let's not get perverted or anything!" Kia mumbled before looking over to a group of friends who were motioning for her to sit with them. "Oh gotta go!" She left as Lala felt even more frustrated.

"Now that she's out of the way..." Walker grinned.

"Eww! Sorry but I hate a mate..I ...er boyfriend." She put her hands in her pants pockets.

"Don't you guys have to actually..._mate_ in order to be called mates?" He raised an eyebrow as Leiana began losing her temper.

"That's none of your fucking business!" She pointed her finger at him. "Why don't you just leave Sunstreaker and me alone! Our relationship has nothing to do with you!"

She stopped as he still grinned. "If you ask me, a _mate _or boyfriend, should care more about his Charge than himself!" He striated up. "Come on Leiana! I've seen the way he treats you! You deserve better!" He leaned in closer as she went red.

"Fuck off!" She shouted. "Sunstreaker may have his flaws, but he does care about me and I can prove it!"

"Then go ahead Latina." He whispered.

"I will!" She said as she folded her arms and stomped off with her nose in the air.

* * *

"You don't understand!" Elita 1 spoke up as she slammed her holoform hands on the table. Her blue eyes full of rage.

"No! you don't understand!" Galloway remained in his seat as he stared at the four holoforms dressed in uniform. "We were perfectly fine until you showed up, we can't keep hiding this from the public, all this is costing us millions!" He shouted. "Besides The President has already made up his mind, you have a month." he stood up.

"We will honor your decision and leave..." Optimus said standing tall. "But what if we leave and you're wrong! What if there is something coming...something big, and we won't be here to stop it?" He asked looking stern. Galloway simply shook his head and opened the door, motioning for them to leave. The four holoforms walked out, each glaring down at the human.

Leiana sat on a stool next to Maggie and Glen as she waited. They had been in there for two hours and she was getting bored. Glen and Maggie sat there and looked down at the floor. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Lala asked once she noticed.

"It's really not our place to say hun." Maggie spoke in her strong Australian accent.

"Aw man here they come." Glen said as the doors opened. Leiana's smile soon turned into a frown as she saw the saddened faces of the four holoforms. Leiana ran up to Optimus.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked as she walked with them.

"You will soon find out child." Optimus heaved a long sigh. "But right now we must get you home."

"Wait..I..just want to.." Sunstreaker ran up next to her.

"Not now Lala!" He shouted at her for the first time as she looked completely shocked. He was never harsh with her, she was taken aback by this as she looked down. Clearly whatever it was, it must have been bad.

* * *

"I...understand sir." Ratchet turned off his com link as his optics dropped. This couldn't be happening? Why now? He thought to himself. It wasn't fair! Why were the humans making them leave? Why would Optimus agree with it? This was wrong! Ratchet said to himself. _No! _He would not part with Rose! Not now, after almost two years he had held back his feelings and now where she understood him...when she said she loved him...Now he had to part with her! Finally someone cared about him and accepted him for who he was and he was going to lose it all! He made a promise to always protect Rose! How could he keep that promise if they are separated. Primus, his Spark couldn't take the pain it would cause him!

"Um...Ratchet." He stopped. _Dear Primus I'm not ready to tell her!_ He turned around and looked down at the young British woman. Her blue-ish eyes with a hint of gray looked up at him. Her slightly fading red hair laying gently a crossed her shoulders. She was so beautiful! How could he do this to her? "What that Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he turned on his holofrom. His brown hair covered up his sorrowful eyes as he took Rose by the hand. "Rose I have very bad news...." He took a deep breath as he felt his Spark burn. He gently grabbed her chin as he looked into her eyes. _I can't do it! _He closed his eyes. "Rose...we have to leave..." He stopped as he watched her expression change.

"W-what?" She simply asked in a hoarse voice. "I..I don't...leave why?" She asked in her British accent.

"Your leaders believe we have brought nothing but turmoil to your planet, they have ordered us to leave." He sighed as he stroked her pale cheek. "Rose I don't want to leave you...but I have my orders."

"Well, they're stupid orders!" Rose raised her voice as tears fell from her eyes. "How could they do this? Why? You can't leave me Ratchet! I need you!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled on it.

"I don't want to leave you ether! I don't think my Spark will last a day without you!" he set his hands on her hips as she laid her head against his chest. "Forgive me."

"Ratchet I love you!" She cried as she nuzzled in closer. "Please don't leave me!"

Ratchet wrapped his arms around her slender frame as she did the same, he held her as close as possible as she continued to cry. He felt nothing but sorrow and pain as he listened to her sobs of pain. "I love you Rose." he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.

BumbleBee listened from around the corner as his optics saddened. He quickly ran into the monitor room where Arcee was sitting. "Arcee!" he called out as she looked up.

"BumbleBee I...what's wrong?" She asked as he dropped his head.

"I just heard Ratchet...we have to leave Earth!" He said as her optics widened. "The government is forcing us to!"

"But why?" She stood up. "All we've done is try to help! We can't leave...there are still Decepticons here!"

"I know! It's crazy!" BumbleBee shouted.

"Shh!" She put her finger in front of his mouth piece. "Let Optimus tell the others."

"To Late!" They both turned around and froze as Starscream walked in looking like all hell was about to break loose!

"Starscream I..." Arcee stopped and shouted as the jet grabbed her mate by the throat. "No Stop!" She tried to stop him but he simply swatted her away.

"What do you mean we are leaving? You don't honestly believe I will listen to an insignificant flesh bag do you!" Starscream shouted as he pinned the small bot' against the wall. "I'll be damned to the pit if I ever let a human force me to leave my mate!" Arcee quickly contacted Mirage as he came bolting in and to her surprise, a young woman with green hair at his heels.

The woman was clearly not prepared for what she was seeing. She covered her mouth and staggered back as Mirage and Arcee both managed to pull Starscream away from BumbleBee who was gasping for breath.

"Are you crazy?" Arcee shouted as she ran to help the yellow mech. "You could have killed him!"

"I refuse to go!" Starscream snarled as Zaru screamed softly.

"Now is not the time to yell Starscream!" Mirage approached the young woman as he gently picked her up. "We have a guest." Starscream just glared at her as he growled. He pushed Mirage out of the way and walked out. "Are you alright?" Mirage asked as he set Zaru down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was scary though." She managed a small laugh.

* * *

Erin looked up and down for her phone as she pulled back the sheets on her bed. "Looking for this?" She looked up and saw Sari waving her cell phone in her hand. "You sure got a lot of interesting friends." She smirked.

"Give it back please." Erin sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to argue.

"No! You tell me what you're up to and I'll think about giving it back!" Sari shouted.

"I'm not up to anything!" She protested.

"Yes you are! Whose BumbleBee?" She asked as Erin froze. "Or...Arcee, Optimus, Wheeljack..." She went on.

"None of your business!" Erin tried to grab her phone but failed as Sari jumped back. "Please just give it back!"

Sari moaned as she tossed her the phone. "Fine! But I will find out what you're doing!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Erin asked.

"Hey! My dad is with some secret group that I can't know about! I know you know! And I'm going to find out what this is all about! Got It!" Sari put her hands on her hips. "I won't be left out!" She slammed the door behind her as Erin jumped a bit. Erin couldn't blame her for feeling left out, but even she was never nosy about!

* * *

"The Autobots are leaving!" Thundercracker cackled. "They are giving into human demands!"

"Our spy has also reported that they gave them one month." Barricade informed Soundwave.

"We don't need them now that we have the symbols! All we need to do is translate then!" Skywarp interrupted.

"But what if we can't!" Thundercracker shouted.

"**We may need them to translate it, if we cannot!" **Soundwave reported.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. Poor Jade cannot remember that it was Anna who attacked her. And Zaru now knows about the Autobots! And Sunstreakers' being a bit of a jerk isn't he? Poor Ratchet and Rose, after all they just told each other how they really feel, now he has to leave. _

_Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. I do however own the characters-Erin Timmons, Anna Hudson, Eric Banes, Riley Phillips, Jetstrike, and Molly Timmons, and therefore those characters require my permission to use! _

_Leiana Grey belongs to Ninjalala. _

_Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. _

_Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. _

_Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. _

_Zaru Kiys and the __Club Kunoichi__ belongs to Zaru-san_

_All characters used with full permission from their owners!_

* * *

**A Light In The Spark**

_Part Two Of The Spark Of A Hero Series_

**Chapter 11**

_Death Planet_

* * *

"I-I changed my mind!"

The young blonde stepped back a bit as the menacing looking mech' scowled at her. Astrotrain stood, arms folded across his chest, as he stood next to the opened spacebridge. "Sixshot ether leave her or take her! We're leaving now!" He shouted.

Anna looked back and forth between the spacebridge and Sixshot who was losing his patience, what little he had. Clearly she was not ready for this kind of travel.

"We haven't got all day girl!" Thunderblast shouted. Sideways, Lockdown, DeadEnd, Wildrider and Vortex were all waiting as well.

"Ok!" Anna shouted as she walked towards the spacebridge. "Do I need a helmet or oxygen tank!?" She quickly asked, after all she had no idea where they were going.

"You should be fine!" Wildrider snorted. "Now come on!"

Sixshot plucked her with his finger tips as she gasped. He let her fell on his shoulder as she groaned in pain. "So you're really taking me to see your master?" Anna asked, still sounding suspicious.

"Yes. But he will not be pleased to see you!" Sixshot said coldly threw his faceplate. She held on tight as they walked through the spacebridge. She closed her eyes as they were hit with an enormous bright light. Within a second the light dimmed and she gently opened her eyes. She could barely see anything, just a dimmed large light. The glowing orb was slowly dimming as she looked at it curiously.

"W-what is this...?" Anna asked as the mechs and femme all bowed down before the large orb.

"Dear little human..." Astrotrain sneered. "I'd like you to meet our master!"

Anna's dark blue eyes widened with pure fear as she could barely move. She quickly thought to herself_. Oh God! I've made a huge mistake!_

* * *

Jade was surprised when she saw the green-haired young woman sitting on the couch, "Oh...hi!" Jade smiled as she sat down next to her as Zaru smiled back. "I'm Jade, you must be Zaru! Optimus told me about you and how you found out , I'm sure yesterday was rather exciting!" She giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm doing allot better today, still shocked though!" Zaru laughed. "I haven't met everyone yet, on Mirage, Arcee, BumbleBee and Optimus oh and Starscream!" She shivered. "That guy seriously creeps me out!"

"You'll get used to his...personality." Jade smiled. "You haven't met Skyfire yet then?" Zaru shook her head. "Oh well, you've met his holoform at the Club."

"Oh Tall blonde? Yeah I remember him!" Zaru said. "Wait..." Zaru went through her thoughts as she remembered something. "You were, kissing him...are you two?"

"Together? Yeah." Jade shrugged. "But it's not weird at all! Skyfire and I...we love each other!" She explained.

"Sound interesting!" Zaru grinned. "I wouldn't mind having a robot boyfriend!" She laughed.

"Ha, well there are quite a few to pick from!"

Zaru frowned as she remembered one of the mechs saying that they were leaving, she wondered if Jade knew yet. "Sure.." She smiled faintly.

Wheeljack sighed to himself as he was tinkering with some small inventions he was fixing. He knew Riley would figure it out sooner or later, after all he hadn't mastered blocking their bond yet, so she knew everything. He waited a few more minutes, as he waited for the moment she would come in.

"Jack!"

_Here she comes.... _

He closed his optics as he rubbed the side of his head. "Yes Riley." He turned around as he saw her green eyes filled with tears. "Riley I..."

"You're leaving me!?" She shouted. "This is stupid! You can't! I won't let you!" She folded her arms across her purple tank top.

"Riley I have my orders, I can't do a thing!" Wheeljack tried to explain.

"Screw those guys! They can't keep you from me!" Riley screamed as Wheeljack sighed. "Here, you're not going to argue with them!?"

"We tried Riley we really did!" He watched as she looked unconvinced. "Listen..."

"No forget it!" Riley shouted back.

* * *

Jade walked into the lab with Zaru behind her as she looked up at her Guardian. "Morning Sky." She smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning my Angel." Skyfire smiled as he gently picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"What can your new lab assistant do today?" She asked.

"Actually, Jade...I've got something to tell you." Skyfire sighed. Zaru knew that was her key to leave. Without them seeing her she carefully slipped out of the lab.

The young strawberry-blonde walked outside as she looked for her Guardian, she felt like he was ignoring her. "Starscream?" She called once she spotted him sitting at the edge of the cliff. "Starscream what are you doing out her all by yourself?" She asked as she smiled up at her lover.

"I was thinking..." he lied, he didn't have the Spark to tell her he was trying to avoid her so he wouldn't have to break the news to her.

"Don't lie to me Starscream!" She sighed as he let out a frustrated groan. "Please tell me what's going on." She looked up with pleading eyes. He rubbed the side of his head as he sighed. "Look if you're not going to tell me then..."

"We have to leave." He watched as she froze.

"W-what, what do you mean leave?" She asked as she sounded like she was about to panic.

"I mean, your government feels like we are bringing nothing but trouble to your planet, so we've all been ordered to leave." He watched as tears began pricking at her eyes.

"No! Starscream please don't!" She cried out. "You can't leave! I can't live without you!" She looked up, eyes filled with heartbreaking tears. "Please!"

"There is nothing I can do." He stroked her back with on finger as she shivered. "I'm sorry Erin." Primus, he wanted to eliminate those responsible for making him leave her! If she could barely go a week without him how would she survive forever without him!?

* * *

Ratchet watched as Rose was typing a mile a minute on his computer. "Rose you need a break." He said as he sensed her heart rate go up.

"No!" She disagreed. "Come on Ratchet, If we can prove that something is coming. That could be your ticket to stay here!" She rested her chin on her hand as Skyfire and Jade slowly came in. Jade's face was bright red as she wiped away fresh tears from her chocolate eyes. Rose had never seen her like this, she was always so happy, and cheerful. She must have gotten the bad news. "Don't worry Jade! We're going to fix this!" She assured her as Jade managed a small smile.

"Any luck at all?" Skyfire asked.

"None." Ratchet rubbed his temple. "Perhaps the Decepticons have gotten more information."

"I will tell Prime to contact them." Skyfire said as he opened up his comlink.

* * *

"It's defiantly Cybertronian, but ancient!" Ratchet said as Soundwave observed the monitor. "Way before our time."

"Even older than you!" Sunstreaker laughed as he high-fived his brother. Ratchet just rolled his optics, he wasn't in the mood to kick their afts.

"I've seen this before..." Soundwave said in his monotone voice. "In Cybertron's History."

"Checking The History of Cybertron." Ratchet said while typing in the information. "Wait, those symbols, it's an ancient language." Ratchet continued reading.

"Perhaps it's the language of the Primes." Optimus spoke up as all optics and eyes turned to him. "Our ancestors. I was never taught this language though."

"Wait!" ThunderCracker interrupted. "Megatron new this, he never taught us but he said he could read it. Soundwave?" The blue communications officer glanced at the screen as he began going through his thought. "Didn't he teach it to you and Shockwave?"

"Yes!" But that was a long time ago, Soundwave was a bit rusty on the ancient language but he began remembering some of the translations he was taught. "That..." he pointed to one of the symbols. "Is a D" He continued as Ratchet began taking notes. "The words are scrambled! D, N, A, T, E, L, H, T,P,E, A!"

"Heh, I don't know about you guys, but I'm terrible at unscrambling words!" Eric said as he folded his arms.

"I can take a whack at it!" Rose began writing down the letters.

"Like a flesh bag can figure that out!" Skywarp chuckled as Ratchet clenched his fist. Optimus noticed this and nodded for the medical officer to stay calm.

"I'm sure the computer can help us a little more quicker Rose." Optimus smiled as he gently pated the young British woman on the back. "But thank you for offering." She smiled slightly up at him as he went to the computer.

Everyone watched and waited as the computer began listing every single possible answer. Just as the list was coming to an end Anna softly entered the room as everyone turned. "What's going on?" She asked as she spotted the Decepticons, suddenly the color drained away from her face. Her eyes then moved to the monitor as she watched the list of words.

Ratchet and Optimus's optics widened as they read the last possible answer. "That's it...that's got to be it." Optimus folded his arms as everyone leaned in to read the words.

_Death Planet_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. "How does that help us?"

Just then Erin let out a small gasp for air as the glowing letters that were carved into her back suddenly vanished. "You ok?" Jade asked as she moved closer.

"Yeah..." Erin said in a hoarse voice as she continued to look up at the screen. "What's it mean?"

"Searching Death Planet in Cybertron's History." Ratchet spoke as he began typing. To everyone's surprise the screen was filled with information as Optimus read.

_Death Planet- During the Rain of the Seven Primes a mysterious being called to one for assistance in his plot to rule the Galaxy. The traitor of the Seven helped his new Master wreak havoc on innocent worlds as The Primes were forced to watch in horror. Only until they built the Legendary Matrix of leadership, combined with the Allspark the Master and his Apprentice were forced to retreat to the far reaches of the Galaxy. While there is no other record of the two in Cybertron's History, little is known if they still live today. _

_To others he is known as the Death Planet; A planet sized monstrosity that brings nothing but violence and havoc. He is also known as the Chaos Bringer but in Cybertronian his name is translated as, Unicron._

The room was filled with silence as everyone stared at the Autobot Leader. Finally Sam was the one to break the silence. "That things not coming here...is it?" He asked as Optimus nodded.

"It must be...why else would the Allspark send us a warning." Optimus looked to the Decepticons. "He will destroy Cybertron no doubt. Perhaps if we work together..."

"What!? You honestly believe that we have a chance against a beast the size of a Planet!" Thundercracker snarled.

"Hey, were have both The Matrix and The Allspark!" Lala folded her arms as she suddenly noticed Anna slowly walking towards the exit. "Hey where are you going?" She raised an eyebrow as Anna quickly wielded around.

"I-I just remembered I have to go...do something." She quickly walked out as Lala looked slightly confused.

"Why don't you remain quiet flesh bag!" Thundercracker leaned down as the tall, lanky seeker went face-to-face with the young brown-haired woman.

"Hey! You don't talk about her that way you dimwitted Decepticon!" Ironhide shoved the Seeker away as he readied his cannon. Soon both Autobots and Decepticons were pointing their weapons at each other as the room fell silent.

"Wait!" Jade stepped in. "You guys shouldn't be fighting each other! What about this Unicron! Instead of trying to kill each other you should be focusing on how we're all going to survive this!" She stopped as all optics were on her. Skyfire's spark throbbed as he stared down, proud of his Charge. She quickly blushed and smiled back.

"She's right." Optimus sighed as he lowered his weapons.

"So what's the plan?" Sam quickly asked as the Decepticons glared down at him.

Anna quickly grabbed the communication device Sixshot had given her as she ran out of the base.

_/What is it!?/_ Sixshot shouted.

_/We've got trouble...they know!/_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Hey, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. But now you all know who the mystery villain is. As for his Apprentice, well he won't be in this one, but the next installment. ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading this update and remember to check out FanArt on the link on my Profile page. And reviews are very much appreciated. ^^_


End file.
